Trece amaneceres
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Lo que creías correcto ya no lo es. Un giro brusco llegó a tu vida. Dándote cuenta que vivías en una realidad ficticia, engañado. Todo el mundo te ha mentido, inclusive tú. ¿Dónde buscar la libertad si, siempre has sido prisionero?, ¿Hacia donde ir con todo el mundo encontra? Solo quedas tú con un objetivo: sobrevivir. -AU-. Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen. Un poco OC.
1. Prólogo

Los _personajes_ de Yugioh no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi propiedad. Advertencia: Este fanfic sera Yaoi: Relación chixchico. Si no te gusta no lo leas. Pareja principal: Puzzleshipping

* * *

Prólogo

—Lo has vuelto ha hacer humanidad. Una oportunidad desperdiciada—

La capucha no dejaba ver el rostro de quien había pronunciado aquello. Por el contrario, su presencia daba de temer, y todo su ser despedía un olor a muerte.

Una carcajada retumbo por el lugar, miro por un instante al lugar que se encontraba condenado; todo era diferente a lo recordaba, su ser lloró.

Fue solo entonces qué lo comprendió, odiaba a la humanidad, la repudiaba,. Sin embargo seguía a la espera de esta ¿Que era lo que esperaba?, ni el mismo lo sabía. Llego con la intensión de borrar la plaga, entonces ¿por qué no lo hacia?

En su mente pasaron imágenes sin piedad, inmóvil, esperando que todo aquello pasará como la vida efímera de los humanos; la espera termino. Su orgullo se debilitó, ya recordaba del porque se encontraba allí.

La vergüenza llego a limites inimaginables, ¿cómo pudo llegar hasta ello?, estaba más que molesto con él mismo, reprochaba mentalmente de aquella barbaridad; Una muestra de disgusto se apodero en su rostro, ahora el mismo se odiaba.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, Siendo sincero ni él mismo se acordaba sólo quizás... No, tampoco, pero... Mucho menos. Suspiró con profunda frustración contenida. Era un idiota, no cabía duda de ello, un completo idiota.

Rompió las reglas, sus propias reglas. Juró en vano, sabía lo que venía, lo matarían. No le tenía miedo a la muerte; eso estaba más que claro. De igual manera podría matarlos a todos, era para lo que fue hecho.

¿Cuándo comenzó a dudar de su propia existencia?, No contaba con aquella respuesta, su mente era un lío, cualquiera que intentará entrar en ella se perdería; después de todo era una manera de atrapar a sus enemigos para exterminarlos.

—¿Qué me pasa?, ¿ Desdé cuándo?, ¿Por qué?—

Sin darse cuenta sus dudas florecieron sin piedad alguna; aunque se trataban de unos simples susurros, tomaron gran significado.

Golpeó fuertemente a la pared, una mano tras otra. Lo negaba, quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Era su obligación, una que ahora odiaba. No debía aniquilar a la humanidad, por lo menos aun no.

La luna al fin había llegado hasta su punto máximo, iluminado aquella cuidad que momentos antes se encontraba en penumbras. Dejando ver la silueta de aquella alma desgraciada. Desde los lejos y cualquiera que lo viera diría, mira es una persona más. Una mentira más que estúpida.

El primero en la elite, el último en ser olvidado. Eso era él, o al menos así se definía,. Nadie podría hablar de él, no sin antes de estremecerse del miedo. ¿Qué sería de él hora?, ¿desterrado?, muy probablemente, no había otra opción; la desición ya había sido tomada :eliminaría todo rastro de su legado. Aunque solo fuera un niño.

* * *

Hola mucho gusto. Soy nueva en esto, me gustaría saber su opinión y algunas críticas, ya que pienso que me ayudarían a mejorar ^^

Muchas gracias por leer. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en Domino, las aves cantaban, las personas iban y venían ante una vida tan ajetreada. Para cierto adolescente no lo era, sostenía la mirada fija en aquellas personas; en su mente llegaban diferentes preguntas: ¿tendrían que ir a trabajar?, sino ¿a donde se dirigían?, su mente estaba en caos.

Así era mejor para él, pues sus amigos se habían marchado por motivos de las vacaciones. No quería sentirse solo, pero, no podía evitarlo. Había decidido no viajar con ellos,, aunque le insistieron de sobre manera. El motivo no era más que otro qué ayudar a su abuelito y a su madre con los deberes.

No se arrepentía, no la mayoría del tiempo, el se consideraba un buen hijo. Lo que le frustraba es que ya había terminado todos los deberes habidos ; no encontraba que hacer con su tiempo libre. Podría buscar en el ático, idea que desecho rápidamente, este siempre se encontraba cerrado con llave.

Si no encontraba algo pronto, se moriría de aburrimiento. El sonido que salía del aparato de su celular lo sacó de su ensoñación, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto. Río, se sentía un poco tonto, no podía dejar de soñar ni un solo momento.

—Hola, ¿Quién es?— Saludó con la tierna voz que lo voz que lo caracteriza.

—¡Yugi!, ¡Que mal que no viniste!— La voz que estaba al otro lado del aparato mostraba una lamentación mal fingida— Tea esta en traje de baño en este momento —

Su rostro tomó un fuerte color rojizo, haciéndole sentir un fuerte calor en toda su cara. Sabía quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Joe! — Un reclamo salió de sus labios momentos después de recobrar la compostura.

—No mientas Yugi, tu querías verla— El tono sugerente en que lo hizo le daba mala espina, por otro lado su amigo siempre solía ser así, cosa que lo tranquilizó solo un poco.

—¿Se están divirtiendo?—

Aquello fue un intento de cambiar de tema, se sentía bastante incómodo hablando de su amiga de esa manera; aun más porque le confesó de sus sentimientos, pero, estos no fueron correspondidos. Le dijo que mejor fueran amigos como hasta ahora, en pocas palabras lo friendzonaron, no hablo de ello con sus demás amigos y solo lo dejo como su secreto.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que, no noto cuando su amigo rubio le comenzaba a platicar sobre su estadía en la playa; recordaba momentos incómodos que surgieron luego de haber sido no correspondido; así seguiría de no ser porque su amigo le formulo una pregunta.

—Entonces Yugi, ¿Qué opinas?—

—Eh... Me alegro por ti Joe—

Una risa ajena se escucho, él tricolor pensó que fue su otro amigo Tristan, lo que no comprendía ¿A qué venia esa risa?, la respuesta llego segundos después.

—¿Te alegra que me allá mordido un cangrejo?— Su voz tenía toque sombríos; la había regado—¡Que mal amigo eres!— Ahora estaba ¿llorando?, si lo estaba. Sentía culpable.

—Yo... Yo... Am—

Un grito de su madre, lo salvó. Suspiro aliviada su madre siempre lo salvaba; no sabía como lo hacía, intuición de madres tal vez.

—Lo siento, mi madre me llama, te hablo después — No le importó que su voz donara apenas audible, o atropellada, quería salirse rápido del problema que el mismo se había metido. Escuchó las protestas de su amigo, fingió no escucharlas y colgó.

Miró un rato el dispositivo móvil, ya recordaba la verdadera razón de la cuál no fue con ellos. Evitaba sus problemas, aun le dolían las palabras de su primer amor.

— Lo siento Yugi, eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo verte como algo más, no eres mi tipo—

—Podría ser tu tipo, dejame intentarlo—

—Lo siento Yugi, mejor semaos amigos—

—Yo... Solo...—

—Perdoname, no me gustan los niños afeminados, sería mejor que nos dejáramos de ver un tiempo—

Aquel día fue la primera vez que lloró en mucho tiempo; nunca llegó a su casa, se la pasó cerca de un parque, sin consuelo. Abandonado, lo por de todo es que por su estatura, lo confundieron por un niño, los padres de familia que se encontraban cerca le preguntaron que si se había perdido, cuando les dijo su verdadera edad, solo consiguió burlas.

Llego a casa, en compañía de una pareja amorosa, quienes no se tragaron la verdad. La persona que abrió la puerta fue aquella quien lo dio a luz. La cara no salía de su asombro, le agradeció a la pareja, cerrando la puerta y preguntándole a su hijo que había pasado. Como un niño le contó todo, desde entonces la señora Sora no veía con buenos ojos a la muchacha.

La voz de su madre volvió a llamar, volviendo a despertar de los recuerdos, mejor iría rápido. Conocía a su madre, un pan de Dios, solo cuando no la hicieran enojar, de lo contrario era el mismo Diablo en persona.

— Ya voy, ya voy— Gritó a media escalera esperando que la furia de quien le dio la vida disminuyera un poco, de lo contrario no viviría para contarlo.

Un cristal siendo roto llamó su atención, corrió a ver lo que sucedía, cuando llegó no había nada; ni nadie. El temor estaba apoderándose de él, y su cuerpo están inmóvil. Tendría que moverse, su cuerpo necio no le respondía.

—Como siempre tarde Yugi —

No le gusto como pronunció su nombre aquella persona. Estaba temblando, su respiración se agitó y, una gota de sudor recorrió su cien.

—¿Quién eres?—

Quería sonar seguro, no podía. Su voz lo delato, su cuerpo no ayudo, intentó tragar en grueso, caunsadole un gran dolor, la garganta le quemaba.

—Miedo Yugi — La persona enfrente de el se mofó — No deberías, recuerdas, si me temes a mi, te temes a ti, porque yo estoy dentro de ti—

El ambiente se volvió pesado, entre las sombras, comenzó a salir lentamente con la persona con la que estaba hablando. Su sorpresa aumento, era él. Mas grande, con ojos rojos en vez de amatistas.

—¿Los conoces?, fastidio, ¿no te parece?—

Su abuelo, su madre siendo atrados hasta los ojos. Vio como su otro yo se acercaba lentamente, dejando marcas de azufre en el suelo. Se detuvo frente a ellos, de sus manos salió una fuerte llamado color violeta.

—Deapidete de ellos, tienes que ser lo que te corresponde—

Proncio aquellas palabras con coz gélida, dejando caer la llama en sus víctimas, dejando el sonido incesante de los gritos, el horrible olor a carne quemada y golpes de los desgraciados que querían huir del infierno.

Despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿Que había sido eso?, su respiración estaba más que agitada, y su cuerpo estaba lleno de un sudor frío. Lloró, dejo que toda la pesadilla saliera de su ser, el mismo sueño, todas las noches, lo están matando.

Había perdido a su abuelo en un incendio unos días antes, pido recatar a su madre dejándole con quemaduras no tan graves pero si de segundo grado. Se culpaba por no haber estado ahí, y sus sueños lo castigaban.

Su madre cuando recobró el conocimiento, le dijo que se largara. Que no lo necesitaba, que era feliz sin él, que solo traía destrucción. Los doctores terminaron echándolo del hospital, aunque su madre por el shok, días después le pidió disculpas.

En hotel viejo, mal oliente, se encontraba ahora, dejo de ir a la escuela para cubrir los gastos del hospital. No había vuelto a ver a sus amigos, no sabía de ellos, estaba lejos de su cuidad de origen, por petición de su madre en un pueblo que ni el mismo sabía que existía.

Se miró las manos, machacadas, rojizas, con varias ampollas. Por el trabajo de campesino que hora tenía; ¿Cuándo todo se fue a la basura?, no conocía aquella respuesta, aun así le perturbaba toda aquella situación. En este momento extrañaba a su padre, nunca lo conoció, pero su madre hablaba bien de él. Sé volvió a dormir necesitaba descansar, o el señor Seto , lo reprendería por llegar desvelado.


	3. Chapter 2

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Mientras miraba nuevamente su rostro a través del espejo. Sus ojeras eran evidentes al igual que sus ojos rojos que mostraban su falta de sueño.

Lavó su cara con agua fría y un poco de jabón. Tenía que estar lo más presentable posible. Hoy sería el día en que darían de alta a su madre.

Acomodó su chamarra azul, reajusto sus pantalones de mezclilla, amarró sus tenis negros con destellos blancos y finalmente tomó las llaves que se encontraban a lado del lavama manos.

Salió del baño del hotel donde se encontraba, miro como ahora todo se encontraba más ordenado. Sonrió levemente con la esperanza que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pasó junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró paralizado. Su boca se secó y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo. Tragó en seco, palmeando su cara rápidamente.

Se parecía a él: a su otro yo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente, tenía mucho miedo y su respiración comenzó a ser errática. Sus ojos habían cambiado, su mirada ahora era más afilada hasta su porte se veía diferente.

Intento moverse por un par de minutos sin éxito. Se encontraba en un trance. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió miró nuevamente el espejo sólo viéndose a él. Nadie más, suspiro aliviado. Pensó que quizás su mente le estaba jugando un par de bromas.

Miró el reloj de su muñequera dándose cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. Tenía que salí lo suficientemente rápido para ir con su madre.

Bajo las escalera de madera corriendo y emprendió una caminata rápida hasta llegar al hospital, pasó a lado de un parque lo cual le provocó un sentimiento de nostalgia. No sabía el por qué, aun así el sentimiento estaba en su pecho. Agitó levemente su cabeza a los lados no era momento para pensar en eso.

Llegó al hospital y saludo a la recepcionista con una sonrisa en los labios. La recepcionista le informó que pronto darían de alta a su mamá y lo mejor que podría hacer era esperar.

Yugi asintió y se sentó en la sala de espera. La silla rechino cuando se sentó siendo mirados por todos que se encontraban en el lugar. Se avergonzó y bajo lentamente la mirada, nunca le gusto llamar mucho la atención.

—Yugi el niño bueno—. Escuchó pronunciar a alguien. Rápidamente subió su mirada encontrándose con su peor pesadilla.

—Otro.. Yo...—. Sus latidos se volvieron rápidos debido al miedo que tenía. Su cuerpo se tensó. Cerró los ojos, sí lo ignoraba como las veces anteriores se iría.

—Yugi, las cosas ya no funcionan así —. Pronunció nuevamente su otro yo, clavando su mirada en el ser de Yugi.

—Basta—. Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara, y lo suficiente bajo para no llamar la atención.

Su otro yo lo miró molesto. Nadie le decía que hacer, estaba a punto de volver a llamar la atención de su acompañante pero, sintió la mirada de alguien. Se sintió extrañado, nadie a excepción de Yugi podría verlo. Sin molestarlo otra vez, se desvaneció en el aire dejando sólo a su portador.

Yugi miro nuevamente el lugar. Sintiéndose más confiado, ya no esta ahí. Dejo escapar todas sus inseguridades en un suspiro. Ya se encontraba mejor.

Una enfermera llegó junto a su madre provocándole felicidad al joven Motou. Una sonrisa sincera se poso en sus labios y abrazó con mucha fuerza a su madre. Siendo correspondido en el abrazo. La enfermera miraba todo muy conmovida, siempre era bueno mirar a las familias felices después de desgracias.

Sora acarició suavemente la cara de su hijo. Lo miró mejor y arqueó una ceja extrañada.

—Yugi, hijo ¿Éstas bien?—. Pregunto preocupada, observando mejor a su primogénito. — Te veo pálido.

Una risita nerviosa salió de los labios de Yugi. No estaba bien, pero, tampoco quería preocupar a su madre. Yugi negó con la cabeza sosteniendo la mano de su madre para salir del hospital.

El trayecto hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba Yugi era silencioso. Pasaron cerca del mismo parque del cual le causaba intrega a Yugi. Los destellos anaranjados y violetas del atardecer dejaban una vista maravillosa.

—Vamos—. Pronunció Sora, la mamá de Yugi.

—Eh... Sí —. La sonrisa de Yugi apareció nuevamente dejando que todos sus males se fueran.

Caminaron hacia los columpios, Yugi fue el primero en sentarse y después imitó su acción su madre. Ambos miraban el paisaje que les brindaban aquél viejo pueblo, que se encontraba escondido entre las montañas.

Yugi extrañaba a la cuidad Domino, donde paso mayor parte de su infancia y juventud. Quería regresar, ver a sus amigos nuevamente hasta extrañaba a sus profesores.

—No podemos regresar—. Comenzó la conversación su madre mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yugi tragó pesado había leído sus pensamientos.—Lo siento Yugi.

En su mirada se reflejaba tristeza. No culpaba para nada a su madre, pero, lo único que prefería es que le diera una razón y con eso estaría conforme.

—¿Por qué?—. Preguntó a voz queda, a punto de romperse.

Su madre suspiro, y se levantó del columpio para tener enfrente a su hijo. Lo abrazó, y acaricio sus cabellos lentamente.

—Hay cosas que no te eh dicho—. Susurró arrepentida y apegando más a Yugi a ella.— Te daré las respuestas que necesitas después. Ahora tenemos que volver a escapar—. Finalizó.

* * *

...

Lamento la espera sinceramente. Jejejejejeejejejej

No sé si alguien lee mis desvaríos xD

No creó en fin. Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 3

Yugi miró por la ventana del autobús como los árboles se movían rápidamente, dejando atrás el pueblo en que su madre se recuperó. Soltó un bostezo, se sentía cansado pero, no quería cerrar los ojos porque así podría ver a su otro yo.

Parpadeó un par de veces e intento distraerse nuevamente mirando por la ventana. Su madre dormía plácidamente en su hombro, hasta la espera del siguiente pueblo.

—Yugi, el chico bueno—. Susurró aquél ente mirando directamente a Yugi, soltando una pequeña carcagada en el proceso.

Yugi por el contrario lo ignoró. Él ya tenía bastante con lo que le había dicho su madre para que alguien más lo viniera a molestar, por lo que siguió observando el paisaje.

—¿Acaso, piensas ignorarme todo el trayecto? —. Exclamó enojado su otro yo. Bufo y simplemente se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Yugi.

Yugi en cambio seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ahogo un quejido al no entender que pasaba con su vida. Descubrió que su madre era una Médium, cosa que según ella era alguien que se comunicaba y ayudaba espíritus, su padre en cambio era un chaman muy poderoso. Y ahora resultaba que su otro yo no era más que su espíritu protector, uno muy malo a su parecer.

Soltó un suspiro nuevamente, estaba cansado, exhausto, agotado tanto mental como físicamente. No sabia a dónde se dirigían y eso es lo que lo aterraba más. Sostuvo con fuerzas el rompecabezas que su abuelo le había dado proponiéndole como reto que lo resolviera, tardando ocho años después de lograrlo.

—Es aburrido sino me prestas atención —. Exclamó su espíritu acompañante haciendo un puchero y pasando una mano enfrente de la vista de Yugi.

La pacia de Yugi explotó y estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que noto que el camión esta lleno y no sólo eso estaban en medio de la nada. Si los bajaban ahora seguramente se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres?—. Habló entre dientes Yugi, finalmente presentándole atención a su otro yo.

—Nada—. Respondió el otro como si nada.

Yugi casi rompe todo a su alrededor, cuando siente como algo parecido a una brisa suave que revolvía sus cabellos lentamente. Era la mano de su otro yo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Entonces en su mente llegaron millones de recuerdos, cuando están triste, preocupado o cuando se sentía sólo su otro yo lo animaba. Yugi fruncio su ceño contrariado ¿Desde que momento comenzó a molestarlo y atormentarlo?

Yugi suspiro por enésima vez en el día, tenían que hacer las pases. Entonces lo enfrentó, mirándolo directamente a esos ojos rojizos profundos, era como mirase a si mismo sólo que más grande con picos de más y sin un mechón rubio.

—Creo que ya no es correcto decirte otro yo—. Comenzó la práctica Yugi siguiendo mirando a su acompañante, el cual lo miro sorprendido — ¿Tienes un nombre, o como prefieres que te llame?

Si interlocutor lo pensó por varios minutos hasta que sonrió satisfecho por su hallazgo.

—Yami—. Pronunció con voz ronca además de que Yugi logró observar como sus ojos se volvían cada vez más rojos hasta alcanzar un color carmesí. — Mi pequeño hikari.

Las mejillas de Yugi eran las que ahora mostraban un color rojizo en ellas. Yami lo miro divertido intentado observarlo más de cerca pero, se detuvo en seco.

La madre de Yugi despertó bostezando mirando a su hijo y su tan extraño espíritu acompañante. Lo miró de tal manera en que hizo sentir a Yami que si se acercaba a su hijo lo lamentaría bastante.

Yami rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Él de alguna manera ahora era parte de Yugi, lo acepte o no su madre. Sin mencionar que Yugi le pertenecía ahora también.

Yugi parecía ajeno a toda esa conversación, pues el solamente comía feliz una mandarina mientras esperaba con ansias volver a tocar suelo firme.

Yami tosió muy falsamente para llamar la atención de Yugi también. Lo cual logró. Yugi sin entender muy bien solo se mostró confundido.

—Yugi dile de una buena vez a tu madre, que eres gay—. Dijo Yami restandole importancia mirando muy interesado sus uñas.

Yugi sintió su cara arder por coraje mientras tosía violentamente por culpa de su fruta favorita. Sin duda Yugi mataría a Yami.

La madre de Yugi miraba todo muy alterada. Acaso ese espíritu del demonio estaba llevando a malos pasos a su buen Yugi.

—¡No soy gay!—. Gritó Yugi a todo pulmón ganando varias miradas acusadoras del transporte en el que encontraban. Por suerte varios ya se habían bajado, aún así su vergüenza se notó.

—Mentiroso—. Refutó Yami con falso lloriqueo—. Si eh visto como me comes con la mirada.

Ahora si se había pasado. Él no era gay, nada gay. Quiso gritar nuevamente, hasta que un zape en la cabeza lo hizo callar. Estaba por golpear a quien sea que se lo hubiera dado, hasta que noto que esa persona era su mamá.

—Tenemos que hablar—. Amenazó su madre mirándolo seriamente. Yugi trago en seco. Estaba acabado.

* * *

Meh. Que puedo decir, dos capítulos en casi 24 horas en nuevo logro... Para después dejarlo en Hiatus otra vez... Bromeo jejejejeejejeje o tal vez no(?

En fin...Les esta gustando. Merece comentarios(?


	5. Chapter 4

Los pies le dolían, estaba cansado de caminar. Lo bueno es que habían llegado a el siguiente pueblo, se dejo caer en una roca mientras su madre se dedicaba a pedir las reservaciones.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara!—habló Yami mientras se situaba cerca de él en su forma espectral.— Tu madre me ama.

Yugi quería decirle que se callara, o que lo mandaría muy lejos de ahí. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, él tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que prestarle un poco de atención a Yami.

—Sigue sin ser divertido que no me hagas caso— por un momento Yami parecía triste, miraba a ningún punto fijo.

A Yugi le pareció extraño su actuar, intentó hacer una conversación casual pero, nada salio de sus labios. Yami lo miró por el rabillo del ojo curioso, para él Yugi siempre fue un ser curioso.

La madre de Yugi llegó después de un par de minutos. Miró la escena que presentaban ambos tricolores, un sabor extraño se presento en su paladar. Tosió un par de veces de manera falsa para llamar su atención, cosa que apenas y logró.

Yugi se mostraba bastante distraído, llevaba las maletas de manera poco común, sus pies se arrastraban torpemente lo cual provoco que casi se cayera en la entrada del hotel.

Yami estaba de manera igual, solo flotaba a lado de Yugi, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Ella conocía perfectamente al espíritu y sabía que faltaban un par de chistes sumamente negros.

Miró la fecha que mostraba el calendario. Un sudor frío la recorrió tenía que hablar con Yugi, al menos enseñarle como controlar sus estados de ánimos.

Pasó cerca del recibidor, y un señor con un aspecto lúgubre se encontraba mirandola fijamente desde una esquina del lugar. Pudo vislumbrar que a los pies de aquella perdosa existía varias pequeñas colillas de cigarros, era obvio que aquel ser estaba esperando a alguien. Sin esperar nada más subió a la habitación.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación logro notar como su hijo continuaba desconectado de la realidad. Lo llamo un par de veces hasta que, finalmente logró llamar su atención.

—Hijo—, intentó comenzar y sin saber como decirle lo que realmente le pasaba— Hoy hay eclipse lunar.

Yugi sin entender muy bien, siguió mirando a su madre en busca de respuestas.

—Es natural sentirse así — continuó su madre colocando un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja—En especial teniendo esa... Capacidad que poseemos, tienes que aprender que lidiar con esta. Sé que aveces suele resultar incómodo, solo no dejes que te sobre pase.

Yugi asintió de manera automática, sin separar la vista de su madre. Apretó sus labios aún sin saber cómo continuar y finalmente saco de su sistema lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Tú me enseñarás todo lo necesario, para ya sabes... Desarrollar todo mi potencial?— Yugi se encontraba inseguro es por ello que en su pregunta sonó con más dudas y le costó bastante para terminar la pregunta.

Su madre se quedó en silencio. Debía decirle la verdad, era lo único que podía hacer sin engaños esta vez.

—Yo si sé algunas cosas, más no las suficientes — suspiró rompiendo contacto con su descendiente.— Es por ello que vamos con un maestro que pueda enseñarte lo que en verdad debes saber.

—¿Para qué?— cuestionó Yugi, su corazón se estrujó, eso significaba que había malas noticias.

—Porque...—cómo decírselo sin que suene descabellado, quizás una mentira blanca no afecte demasiado —Para que seas mejor que tu padre y yo en esto. Es un destino hermoso aunque no lo veas así aún.

—Yo no quiero ningún destino, yo solo quiero volver— finalmente Yugi exploto dejando salir todas las emociones contenidas hasta el momento —Quiero ver a Tristan, Joey y Tea. Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser igual que antes.

Yami miró sorprendido a Yugi, siempre había sido muy cariñoso, bondadoso y generalmente nunca explotaba de esa manera. Yami se consideraba egoísta porque quería a Yugi para él, y cuando él se alejo de sus amigos fue bastante feliz pero, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera sosteniendo su cabello bruscamente y sin dejar de llorar.

Yami quiso consolarlo, llego hasta él con su mano extendida y detuvo en secó su acto. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? Y lo más importante ¿Le volvería a gritar cómo hace unos momentos cuando intentó alegrarlo? Finalmente desistió y se alejó de él. Yami ya no quería ser la causa de sus males, es por ello que se culpó por traerle tan mala suerte a la vida su hikari, y se odio por no tener fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de él, no podía hacerlo. Yugi era lo único bueno que le había pasado en su miserable existencia.

Sora miro sin entender el comportamiento de aquel ser. Miro sus intenciones y aún así se alejo. Ella podía asegurar que aún existía un poco de bondad en aquella alma, y por un momento sonrió internamente. Yami y Yugi eran el Yin Yang en espíritu.

Yugi miró a su ascendente acercarse lentamente para abrazarlo, lo que provocó que llorará con más fuerzas. El solo quería que su vida volviera a la normalidad ¿Realmente estaba pidiendo demasiado?

—Hay cosas en la vida que no podemos controlar —, susurro suavemente de manera maternal en su oído.— Solo debemos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, las cosas siempre van cambiando y solo lo estático es el cambio.

Yugi se separó del abrazo de su madre, para limpiar sus lágrimas riendo torpemente.

—No entendí.

Su madre le sonrió con ternura, realmente seguían siendo un niño a pesar de que pronto cumpliría los diecisiete años.

—No importa algún día lo harás.

* * *

Lamento que el capítulo no sea tan largo. Supongo que no pude dejar esta serie en hiatus por tanto tiempo... Aunque realmente fueron por unos mese jejejejeejeje...

Dejando de lado eso.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Merece comentarios?


	6. Chapter 5

Yugi se encontraba mirando el eclipse lunar. Sus ojos se encontraban dilatados, y su cuerpo se encontraba rígido. Su respiración comenzó a ser errática, y algunos gruñidos salían de su boca.

Yami miraba aquella escena de manera incrédula. Él sabía que ningún Médium mucho menos un Chamán podría comportarse de esa manera, lo máximo que presentaban eran estar cansados todo el día.

Yugi empezó a levantarse de su cama para ir hasta el ventanal que el hotel poseía. Cosa que alertó a su espíritu acompañante que de golpe cerro las ventanas despertando a la madre de su pequeño hikari.

—Yugi...— llamó con temor su madre al observar el extraño comportamiento de su hijo. Eso estaba pasando, y nadie lo podía evitar.

—¿Yugi... Quién? — respondió Yugi. Sin embargo, desde lejos se podía notar que aquello ya no era Yugi. Los colmillos afilados y aquellos ojos verde jade que resplandecían en la oscuridad, lo comprobaban.—Mujer, ve a decirle a Yuback que su hijo despertó.

Yami se puso en posición de defensa, por primera vez veía actuar así a su pequeño niño. Se colocó enfrente de Sora con la intención de protegerla. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, por alguna extraña razón su Hikari estaba desprendiendo mucha oscuridad.

—¡Te reto a un juego!— exclamó Yami con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.— Si yo gano dejarás el cuerpo de Yugi en paz.

El plan de Yami era sencillo retar, a aquel espíritu que seguramente usurpaba el cuerpo de Yugi, a un juego de las sombras. No por nada, él era el rey de los juegos, aquél ser no tendría oportunidad.

—¡Imbécil!— se burlo Yugi. Yami entrecerro los ojos.— Él y yo somos la misma persona.

Yami miró rápidamente a la madre de Yugi, pues el creía que solo era una broma pero, al ver la mirada afligida con dolor y temor, se dio cuenta que ese ser no mentía.

—¡Yugi no es así! — gritó Yami de manera desefrenada. No lo podía creer, su Yugi no podía ser que solo ese ser mentía. —Yugi es un ser bueno, bondadoso. No merece que lo insultes diciendo que es la misma persona.

—Yugi...— murmuró aquél ser entre risas, ahora presentaba mayor estatura y algunos de sus mechones se volvían de color azúl. — Yugi, solo era una envoltura. Yo soy el ser que merece ocupar este lugar.

Yami cerró los puños con furia ¿Cómo se atrevía? Justo cuando estaba apunto de comenzar con uno de sus juegos, Sora paso a su lado.

Ella tenía una cara seria aunque triste. Se podían observar las lágrimas que hace un momento había derramando. A pesar de tener su cabello despeinado, y la ropa desecha se veía imponente.

—Tú nunca seras como mi hijo— sin decir nada más cerro sus puños y sus ojos. Susurro palabras al viento que componían una bella tonada.— "Tierra del sur, montañas del oeste. Ploclamar el cielo distante en ciudades desoladas. Hoy pido su apoyo, para enfrentar a mi enemigo. La oscuridad no vencerá mi luz".

Yami observo como de las muñecas de sus manos salían cadenas blancas y resplandecientes. Además de que sin previo aviso salió disparada contra aquél que decía ser su hijo, enredó las cadenas al rededor y las tiro hacia abajo para dejar a su oponente en rodillas.

Sora sonrió de lado, con pasos seguros llegó hasta estar enfrente de aquel ser. Coloco su dedo pulgar en la frente de su oponente notando la existencia de un pequeño triángulo, sin apuro hizo una cruz. Primero bajo su dedo de ariba hacia abajo y después creo una línea horizontal de izquierda a derecha.

Lograron escuchar como aquel ente gritaba de dolor y agonía. La única mujer del lugar suspiro cansina, junto sus manos y finalmente concluyó con un " Vete".

Luego silencio. Demasiado silencio para ambos, nadie quería romperlo solo podían mirar el cuerpo de Yugi tirado. Yami por primera vez se vio asustado, por el simple hecho de que Yugi no llegase a despertar.

Un suave quejido junto con una lenta respiración, le devolvieron la alegría a Yami. Sin poder enconderla, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Yugi, cayendo en cuenta que solo era un espíritu atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho, y fue ahí cuando volvió a maldecir su condición.

Yugi se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y apenas podía ver bien. Miro como su madre lo miro sorprendida y luego lo abrazó muy fuerte. Sin saber que pasaba logro vislumbrar un mechón azúl que al parecer le pertenecía. Cuando su madre deshizo el abrazo, Yugi rápidamente fue al baño del lugar donde había un espejo.

Yugi se miró asombrado, solo tenía un ojo amatista el otro era de un verde jade. Solo tenia dos mechones rubios, los demás eran color azul. Había cambiado de estatura y su cuerpo presentaba mayor masa muscular, y un cuerpo mayor trabajado. De hecho hasta su pijama le quedaba pequeña. Llevo sus manos al rostro, notando que ahora en las muñecas tenía lo que parecía ser tatuajes de cadenas y un rosario.

Yugi grito con fuerza mientras que trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que paso.

—¡¿Qué me paso?!— gritó Yugi al borde la histeria mientras que no dejaba de inspeccionar su propio cuerpo.

—Es parte de crecer Yugi—, dijo su madre de manera maternal.

Yugi entecerro los ojos. Sí, la pubertad podía hacer cambios sorprendentes pero, ¡Eso ya era otro nivel! La pubertad no actúa de un día al otro o de unas horas a otras. Era muy raro.

—Pues, yo creo que te ves muy genial— hablo Yami entre las sombras mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban, a pesar de ser un espíritu.

Yugi parecía un tomate y sin saber como reaccionar bajo la mirada, aunque muy dentro de sí le había alegrado el complido. Y llegó a pensar que un cambio de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

Mientras que, Sora miraba todo al margen. Quería a su hijo e incluso podía llegar a respetar sus preferencia sexuales pero, no podía dejar que cometiera el mismo error que cometió ella una vez y se encargaría de que su hijo olvidará a ese espíritu o se dejaría de llamar Sora Moutu.

* * *

Bueno decidí sorprenderlos con dos capítulos... Sorpresa!?

¿Merece comentarios?


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Sora, la madre de Yugi, estaba cumpliendo su palabra, muy a pesar de Yami. Ella no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y generalmente se ampañaba para separarlos el mayor tiempo posible, justo como ahora. Yugi había ido a hacer la reservación a un pequeño hostal, con este ya era el cuarto pueblo que visitaban.

Yami miro como el cielo se tornaba de tonalidades naranjas, y como a poco el sol se ocultaba. Una suave brisa movió la copa del árbol donde estaba y como algunos pájaros cantaban. Se cruzó de brazos esperando paciente ante la posible llegada de su Hikari.

—Deja de hacerlo— Sora llamó la atención de Yami, haciendo que aquel silencio del ambiente se fuera.— Tú mejor que nadie sabe que, eso no pasará.

Yami abrió los ojos asombrado por la valentía de la madre de Yugi, ahora sabía de dónde la había sacado su ahora no tan pequeños Hikari. Sonrió triste, por supuesto que lo sabía y aún así lo quería intentar. Dejo escapar un suspiro y giro su vista hacia su interlocutor.

—Mujer ¿Por qué te empeñas en organizar todo en la vida de tu hijo?— Yami negó divertido ante la reacción que había causado. — Vive y deja vivir.

La madre se Yugi río divertida. Sin duda el espíritu acompañante era terco y testarudo como él mismo. Era mejor para ellos que terminarán ese tonto juego que habían comenzado ellos dos, antes de que salgan heridos. Ella decidió terminar con la pequeña conversación que habían tenido, pues Yugi ya venía en camino.

Yugi salió del pequeño hostal para ir a avisar que ya se había encargado de realizar la reservación. Cuando se encontraba saliendo, un hombre de mediana edad chocó contra su hombro. Yugi entre cerro los ojos, aún permanecía el olor a tabaco que se desprendía de aquel hombre, además de su inconfundible cabello blanco. Finalmente lo dejó pasar sin tomarle mucha importancia y siguió con su camino.

—La reservación está lista— pronunció feliz, después de llegar junto a su madre. Sin notar el ambiente denso que se había formado— Será mejor ir, el dueño del lugar me comentó que en las noches hace bastante frío por estos alrededores.

Sin esperar respuesta Yugi tomó una de las dos maletas, y también una mochila para llevarla hasta la habitación. Poco después su madre imitó la acción tomando la maleta restante y caminó a lado de su hijo, notando como su descendiente llama la atención de varias jovencitas en el buen sentido.

Sora río por lo bajo, su hijo no sabía lo que causaba en varias señoritas.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó Yugi antes de entrar por completo al hostal, mirando curiosa a su madre sin entender del todo su comportamiento.

—Nada, nada— calmó Sora con una sonrisa traviesa, ante un gruñido de enfando que soltó cierto ser celoso.— Me agrada este pueblo.

A Yugi se le iluminaron los ojos, su madre tenía razón, este pueblo era hasta ahora el mejor al que habían ido.

—¡Sí, es verdad!— corroboró Yugi entusiasta mientras que, subía algunas escaleras, las cuales eran muy pocas. Él había contado diez en total.

Llegaron hasta la habitación. Yugi dejo caer lo que cargaba para sacar de su pantalón la llave para abrir la puerta. Yugi río, solo tuvieron tiempo de comparar algunas camisas y suéteres, por lo que su pantalón que tenía puesto parecía ser un pantalón pesquero. Aunque lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que su madre le había dicho que iban contra tiempo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Yugi se aventó directo hacia la segunda cama del lugar, haciendo que el rechinido se escuchara por toda la habitación. Miró el techo, colocando sus manos debajo de su cabeza para mayor comodidad mientras que sus pies quedaban colocados.

—No es tiempo de descansar— regañó su madre mientras que colocaba las dos maletas en un rincón de la habitación.— Debes de entrenar.

Yugi quiso replicar, pero, se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo, por algo lo decía su madre. Sin mucho apuro se sentó al borde de la cama y colocó sus manos juntas para intentar hacer una psiball, cosa que según le explico su madre era una bola de luz, para así controlar mejor su energía espiritual.

Yami miraba fijamente a Yugi, él se estaba esforzando demasiado y si continuaba así terminaría sumamente agotado. Cuando observó que la mujer entro al baño, no perdió tiempo y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hacia Yugi.

—Hacer una psiball es fácil, solo cuando sabes controlar tu energía — habló Yami demasiado cerca del rostro de Yugi. Notó como Yugi se sonrojaba de manera violenta y río enternecido. — Controlar tu energía es fundamental, para muchas cosas.

Yami junto sus manos con las de Yugi, provocando que, éste ultimo sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras que sentía algo moverse en su estómago.

—Tienes concentrarse, solo de esa manera lo lograrás — continuó Yami logrando conectar con la mirada tan especial de su acompañante. Yami tomó el tiempo suficiente para admirar aquél brillo amatista y verde jade que poseía en cada ojo respectivamente.— Imagina como si una corriente blanca que fluye en todo tu cuerpo se dirigiera directamente hacia tu palma, y que esta comience a salir formando una pequeña bola de energía. Cuando te sientas más seguro ve haciéndola un poco más grande.

Yugi asintió de manera automática. No comprendía muy bien lo que le había dicho su interlocutor, y aún así intentaba crear lo que su madre la había dicho que hiciera.

—Relajate— Intentó calmar Yami, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su Hikari.— Sino lo haces, se te complicará.

Yugi cerró los ojos por la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo al no entenderse a si mismo, tratando en el proceso parar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón a un latido menos constante y normal.

Entonces hizo lo que Yami le había dicho. Imagino como recorría energía en todo su cuerpo en forma de venas, e intentó dirigir toda esa energía hacía sus palmas, las sentía calientes y en su frente sentía como si algo le apretara justo en el centro.

Suspiro, dejo que la mayoría de energía llegará a sus palmas, e imagino que hacia un puente entre sus dos manos y trato de acumular la mayoría de energía en el centro y trato de hacer que tomara forma de una pequeña pelotita de golf.

—¡Lo lograste!— exclamó orguloso Yami, mientras miraba complacido la pequeña psiball que creaba Yugi— Eres bastante bueno, de seguro si sigues entrenado serás imparable.

Yugi sonrió contento, se sentía bastante alivido de lograrlo ya que llevaba dos días enteros practicando y esta era la primera vez que le ayudaba su espíritu guardián, no era más que eso para él. Frunció la ceja extrañado, aunque al principio le temía ahora le parecía que su relación se había estrechado bastante, y eso de alguna manera lo hacia feliz.

—Ahora, imagina que toda esa energía regresa a tu cuerpo— explicó nuevamente Yami— Ya que, en caso de no hacerlo te sentirás muy cansado.

Yugi asintió e hizo lo que le dijo Yami. Después cantó victoria, se encontraba más que feliz al grado de que quiso abrazar a Yami, luego sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo de Yami. Yugi miró triste a Yami, el cual tenía la mirada agachada, por alguna extraña razón a Yugi le dolió no poder tocar a Yami.

Sora miraba toda la escena desde la puerta del baño, lo había visto todo. Suspiro cansina, comprendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando su hijo, y le dolía recordar todo aquello a esa escena tan familiar. Ella quería proteger a su hijo de lo todo aquello que le ocasione daño, y había fallado. Ella no podía hacer nada y el reloj seguía corriendo curel y sin piedad alguna. Ella no sabía que todo eso pasaría, sí tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado; solo su hijo así sería un niño normal y feliz, quizás jugando algún juego de cartas popular participando en torneos internacionales junto a sus amigos.

Abrió los ojos, tenía una idea loca y extraña. Probablemente no sea una de sus mejores ideas, ella quería que su hijo sufriera lo menos posible. Esa tarde haría un par de llamadas, a lo mejor lo único que le hacia falta a su hijo solo fuese compañía

* * *

Muchas gracias a ayelen rock por leer mi fanfic. Te juró que su comentario me hizo muy feliz, espero que se un ¡¿QUE?! En el buen sentido XD. Qué te pudo decir, me gusta ver el mundo arder XD

Esperó que te guste el capítulo. uwur.

Bien. Vamo' a dejar unas interrogantes.

¿A quién llamará la Madre de Yugi?

¿No la volveré a dejar en Hiatus? Eso ni yo lo sé xD

¿Merece comentarios?


	8. Chapter 7

Joey despertó a causa del insistente ruido de su celular. Sacó su mano de la colcha mientras tanteaba ciegamente hacia la cómoda que se encontraba justo a lado de su cama. Cuando encontró su celular lo desbloqueó y contestó pensando en que debía ser algunos de sus amigos.

—Bueno— habló entre dormido Joey mientras que se escuchaba uno que otro ronquido.

—¿Joey Wheler?— preguntó una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí — contestó el rubio mientras dejaba escapar otro bostezo — Él habla ¿Quién habla?

Joey no escucho nada por un par de segundos, estaba dispuesto a colgar hasta que la oración que le dijo la otra persona en la línea, lo dejó helado. Sin esperar mucho tiempo buscó entre sus cosas un lápiz y papel, lo cual fue bastante difícil por el tiradero del lugar.

—¿Podría repetirlo por favor?— preguntó entre cortado Joey debido a que se había esforzado bastante por encontrar con qué y en dónde anotar.

—Tamaragua, calle este, número133 ¿Está bien?— cuestionó Joey. Su corazón papiltaba muy rapido, por fin volvería a ver a su amigo muy pronto. Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa que le dio la mujer colgó.

Sin duda para Joey era extraño, después de tantos meses sin tener ninguna información acerca de su mejor amigo, después de ser la ultima vez que supo algo de él fue cuando sucedió un incendio en su casa, después de eso era como si hubiera desaparecido del planeta.

Amarró sus tenis color azúl claro, y se colocó unos jeans de mezclilla además de una playera blanca y una chaqueta verde limón. Buscó entre sus cosas para encontrar algunos ahorros que escondía de su padre. Busco entre algunas prendas, sacando de ahí una pequeña alcancía y temblar su mano la rompió. Guardo el dinero en su pantalón y salió cuidadosamente de su cuarto.

Llegó hasta la sala y no logro ver a su padre por ningún lado. Suspiro aliviado, su padre no vendría a casa por un par de meses, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para visitar a Yugi y obviamente regañarlo por no dar indicios de vida.

Cuando salió de su casa pudo notar a Tristan corriendo desenfrenado, así lado iba Tea corriendo a su dirección. Joey levanto su mano en forma de saludo, se encontraba bastante emocionado debía decirle las buenas nuevas a sus amigos.

—¡Chicos!— gritó Joey para ser escuchado por ellos.— ¡Tengo muy buenas noticias!

—Nosotros igual— dijo Tristan entre cortado debido al desgaste físico — Tenemos noticias de Yugi.

Joey fruncio el ceño, aquello era extraño. Primero no sabía como la mamá de Yugi sabia su número celular, aunque no lo había cambiado por si Yugi quería comunicarse con él y además los tres recibieron la llamada consecutivamente.

—Lo importante es que sabemos dónde esta Yugi— exclamó entusiasmada Tea, abrazando por los hombros a los dos chicos.

—Es verdad— continuo Tristan separándose del abrazo— Yugi debe estar ansioso por volvernos a ver.

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejano de ahí.

Yugi estornudó por tercera vez en diez minutos, algo que llamó la atención de Yami pues él sabia que los humanos aveces eran muy enfermadizos.

—¿Sucede algo Yugi?— llamó bastante preocupado Yami, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Quizás no sea nada.

Yami no le creyó del todo, aún así lo dejo pasar. Y dejó que Yugi continuara con su meditación.

* * *

—Debemos ir a la estación del tren— mandó Tristan tomando el papel del líder del grupo. —Sí nos vamos a esta hora es muy probable que llevemos al atardecer.

Joey asintió afimartivo y Tea apoyo la idea. Sin perder mucho tiempo, los tres comenzaron a correr directo a la terminal del corcorriendo ante la mirada incrédula de varias personas e inclusive estuvieron varias veces a punto de chocar. En cuanto llegaron a la estación del tren, Tristan se ofreció para ir a comprar los boletos, mientras que Tea y Joey lo esperarían.

Joey notaba muy pensativa a Tea, no sabía en que podía estar pensando su amiga, lo que si sabía era que, desde aquella llamada telefónica que le hizo a su amigo antes del incidente lo notó muy distante en cuanto mencionaba a Tea. Para todos era un secreto a voces que Yugi estaba enamorado de su amiga de infancia, hasta Tea lo sabía. Quizás estavo mal darle ánimos para confesarse, probablemente termino en la friendzone y que probablemente Tea estaba pensativa por eso. Joey negó con la cabeza, lo más seguro es que Tea esté entusiasmada por ver a Yugi.

Tristan llegó poco después con los boletos. Se dirigieron a tomar el tren bala, y a Tristan por un momento llegó a sentir el ambiente incómodo por lo que quiso hacer una broma, en cambio al notar la cara de seriedad de sus dos amigos se resistió.

En cuanto el tren llegó abordaron enseguida. Tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Joey se sentó lado de Tristan y enfrente de Tea. Cuando comenzó a funcionar el tren saco de su bolsa del pantalón un mazo de cartas extrañado.

—¿Duel monster?— preguntó curioso Tristan, pues la última vez que jugaron con eso iban en primero de preparatoria. Además de que sólo lo jugaban de manera "profesional" Yugi y Joey. Él junto con Tea animaban a sus amigos, y solo se limitaban a observar.

—¡Sí! — exclamó emocionado Joey, mientras pasaba con cariño cada carta, deteniéndose en la carta del Mago del tiempo. Sonrió con nostalgia, cuando jugaban a este juego Yugi parecía una persona totalmente distinta, más seguro de sí mismo, con una cara más seria y creaba muy buenas estrategias. Hasta le ganó hasta ese momento el campeón internacional Seto Kaiba. De no ser por aquel incendio, lo más seguro es que Yugi hubiera sido el actual campeón de Duel Monsters y no ese tonto del bandido Kit.

—Yugi, era un tramposo —, continuó Joey a modo de burla provocando pequeñas risas de sus acompañantes.— No sabía como lo hacía pero, realmente ganaba sin importar el obstáculos. Yugi es alguien realmente formidable.

—Me pregunto, si Yugi aún conservara su Mazo— cuestionó Tristan a nadie en particular solo dejo que la pregunta se quedara en el aire.— Ese Mazo es el único recuerdo de su abuelo.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en la boca de los tres amigos. Yugi lloró bastante ante la perdida de su abuelo, no tenía consuelo alguno. Aquél accidente se llevó más que las cosas materiales, se llevo todo lo que alguna vez quiso Yugi.

—No debemos estar tristes— intentó animarlos Tea— Yugi no debe vernos tristes, debemos hacerle ver que las cosas siguen igual que antes y que seguimos a su lado, apoyándolo.

Joey y Tristan asintieron, Tea tenía razón. Lo que más necesitaba Yugi en este momento era a sus amigos y no más lastima. Ellos le harían ver que nada ha cambiado, y que el lazo de su amistad sigue tan fuerte como antes.

—Entonces —, intentó cambiar un poco el yema Joey viendo su muñeca percatándose de manera torpe que no poseía un reloj. Tosió de manera falsa, ante las risas de sus dos amigos— ¿Cuánto nos falta por llegar?

—Cinco—, respondió Tea tratando de aguantar la risa.

—Me voy a dormir —, refunfuñó Joey con la cara sonrojada debido a lo que había pasado hace un momento.— Despiertenme cuando lleguemos.

Y de nuevo más risas se escucharon. Joey gruñó, después se acomodó de mejor manera para dormir. El trayecto era bastante lejano y además que le faltaron horas de dormir así qué, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se durmiera.

* * *

Yugi se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Aún no entendía él por qué su madre le había dicho que se colocara una camisa de manga larga a cuadros de color azúl rey, ni la razón de que le compara pupilentes anteriores a su antiguo color de ojos. Sin mucho apuro se colocó ambos pupilentes, se recordó a si mismo antes de lo que pasó esa luna llena, a excepción de sus sus mechones azules que parecían teñidos.

—Te ves como alguien rebelde— Carcajeó sin maldad Yami, a Yugi se le había hecho extraño que no soltara un comentario desde hace horas.— Aunque yo prefiero al carismático, dulce y tierno Yugi.

De nuevo ahí estaban esa clase de comentarios por parte de Yami, que Yugi no sabía muy bien como responder. Yugi bufó gracioso, desde que le ayudo a hacer su psiball sin duda su relación se había estrechado bastante más de lo que ya se había estrechado.

Se colocó otro de sus pantalones de mezclilla que también parecían pesqueros y que tenían una cadena al lado, además de que se puso también unos tenis color negros.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, notando que ahora la camisa cerrada perfectamente hasta el cuello, no correspondía a su estilo actual. Sin duda anteriormente, se hubiera visto de manera hasta tierna como un niño jugando a ser mayor. Río inconscientemente y comenzó a desabrochar los botones dejando que la camisa quedara habierta, mostrando la playera blanca que se había puesto debajo de la camisa. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, realmente se veía muy bien.

Yami observaba todo en silencio, de nuevo comenzó a sentirse extraño. No sabia que le pasaba, por que para empezar él era ahora un espíritu, no debía sentir nada ¿Verdad?

Ambos salieron de su ensoñación cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta. Yugi pensó que era su madre así que sin mucho apuro se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al llegar la abrió con los ojos cerrado, mientras se racaba la cabeza.

—¿Yugi...?— preguntó atónito una de las tres personas que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta.

Yugi abrió los ojos impresionado, aquella voz la recordaría muy bien, sea donde quiera que vaya. Esa voz era la de Joey.

Tristan estaba con la boca abierta, a pesar de que había pasado meses de que habían visto a Yugi la última vez, no tenía gran estatura, bueno ahora le llegaba a la barbilla sin esfuerzo pero, aún así. La pubertadad si que había hecho su trabajo.

Tea no podía hablar, y sin previó aviso se desmayó, siendo llamada insistentemente por sus amigos.

—¿Entonces...cómo, tú ya sabes?— intentó formular una pregunta coherente Joey, mientras colocaban a Tea en una de las camas a la espera de que despierte.

Yugi sonrió nervioso, algo que Joey y Tristan identificaron como algo que él antiguo Yugi haría. Quizás había cambiado en apariencia pero, seguía siendo el mismo Yugi en esencia.

—Es una larga historia— dijo Yugi jugando con sus dedos tratando de evadir el tema. ¿Qué se supone que les debería de decir? Si él ni tan siquiera sabía. Suspiró, tenía una larga historia que contar.

* * *

Bueno, que puedo decir le he tomado mucho cariño a este fanfic uwur.

¿Qué sucederá después de la llegada de los amigos de Yugi?

Me gustaría saber su opinión. ¿Merece comentarios?


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Sora miraba como Tea dormía plácidamente, comprendía por lo que debía estar pasando la pobre chica. Sora suspiro y fijo su mirada en la luna aunque, su hijo dormía a lado de la habitación continúa a esa, ella sabia que probablemente él de igual manera estaba mirando la luna.

Yugi efectivamente estaba mirando la luna, le causaba tanta intriga el por qué ahora se hallaba más conectado a ella. Los ronquidos de Tristan y de Joey no parecían molestarle en lo absoluto, por lo que generalmente los dejaba pasar.

—Yugi, ¿Éstas bien?— Preguntó sumamente preocupado Yami.— Haz actuado muy raro en todo el día.

Yugi intento evadir el tema y fingió demencia, él no quería tocar ese punto. Él estaba más que feliz con la llegada de sus amigos y le preocupara que por su culpa ellos salieran lastimados.

Yugi ahogó un bostezo, estaba relativamente cansado. Se estiró un poco y se preparo para irse a domir sin responder la pregunta de Yami, sobre todo porque quizás ni el tenga la repuesta.

De pronto la marca que Yugi poseía en la frente le comenzó a doler, intento a callar sus gritos y solo fuertes gemidos de dolor provenían de él. Escucho como los pocos perros del lugar ladraban insistentemente y después dejaron un aullido lo suficiente fuerte para despertar a sus amigos.

Los vidrios de la gran ventana que poseía la habitación se rompieron y también el espejo del pequeño tocador que poseía el cuarto. Un chillido estridente y duradero se presento causando que los presentes de la habitación se taparan los oídos tratando de que estos no llegansen a sangrar.

Luego silencio, demasiado silencio para todos. Joey fue el primero en intentar decir algo y las palabras murieron en su garganta, Tristan por su parte trató de incorporase tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica de lo que había pasado, cuando ambos divisaron el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo sin dudador fueron a socorrerlo.

Joey exclamaba insistentemente su nombre al igual que Tristan. El primer instinto de Joey fue zarandear con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo buscando una señal de vida, cuando intento levantarlo del piso una daga pasó muy cerca de él, casi pudo cortar su cara.

—Que cara...— Intentó pronunciar de manera lógica Joey, intentando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Tristan y Joey gritaron por el asombro, no podían creerlo. Sí el hostal era pequeño, aún así tenía por lo menos siete metros del suelo a la ventana, una persona normal no podía saltar tan alto. Ambos chicos presentes pasaron con dificultad saliva y se pusieron en posición de defensa ¿Qué más podían hacer?

La luna iluminó al sujeto misterioso mostrando la existencia de una mascara blanca, en ella solo se podrían vislumbrar un par de ojos verdes sin vida y fríos. Joey sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, su instinto le decía que corriera que aquel ser tiene una sed de sangre y no parará hasta saciarla.

Yugi dio señales de vida cuando comenzó a quejarse levemente provocando que, Joey y Tristan sonrieran por un momento sin dejar de lado su posición en defensa para luchar.

—Joey, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta pasando —llamó Tristan acaparando la atención de su amigo. —Pero, de algo sí estoy seguro, debes de alejar a Yugi de aquí. Toma a Yugi y vete, yo me encargaré del resto.

Tristan cruzo mirada con Joey, una llena de determinación y confianza. Tristan no dejaría que tocasen a uno de sus amigos y mucho menos que los lastimarán. Joey quiso rechistar pero, al ver la situación simplemente asintió tratando de llevarse lejos a Yugi.

— ¡Ahora!— gritó Tristan con la intención de que se fuera lo antes posible Joey con Yugi. Joey asintió, colocando a Yugi en su espalda.

Una risa sin gracia y grotesca, los hizo deternece a ambos. Ahora podían ver mejor a la otra persona parada al otro lado de la habitación, la máscara que poseía era sostenida con una banda roja con rombos negros formados en serie, su cabello estaba atado en una cola alta dejando un par de mechones negros a los lados, y en medio de su frente que salia debajo de la banda; en su oreja derecha colgaba un dado. Su ropa era aún más extraña, llevaba una gran capa roja con pequeño chaleco rojo a juego y un par de pantoloncillos de seda color negros junto con un par de botas grises; sin mencionar que alado de su cadera colgaba una bolsa llena de dagas.

—Entregen al chucho y no les haré daño— hablo la misteriosa perdona con voz profunda. Miró como ambos chicos aún seguían protegiendo al chucho con extravagante cabello. Sería sin duda una noche larga— Como quieran, entonces ¡Mueran!

Lanzó su primera daga directo al corazón al chico de color café y sin embargo, salió desviada. Miró incrédulo lo que había pasado hasta que, poso su vista hacia el chico que debía exterminar. Ahora tenía un poco de más sentido.

—¡Yugi!— Exclamaron ambos amigos viendo como se reincorporaba de la nada su viejo amigo.

Yugi se coloco enfrente de ellos con la intensión de protegerlos, mirando fijamente a su agresor. Solo tenía una meta en mente proteger a sus seres queridos.

—Sin duda eres el hijo de Yuback— dijo aquél sujeto en forma despectiva hacia Yugi— No importa, igual te destruiré.

Yugi cruzo rápidamente mirada con Yami buscando crear una estrategia, pues él apenas sabia lo básico como la creación de una psiball. Quizás Yami podría ser de más ayuda.

Yami asintió guiñando su ojo y alzando su pulgar demostrando a Yugi que ahora ambos eran un equipo y todo lo resolverían juntos.

La primera daga se lanzó precisa y directa hacia la frente de Yugi con la intención de con solo un golpe tratar de terminar todo pero, nada paso.

Un hombre se interpuso entre la daga y su objetivo, la paró con su mano lo que provocó que bastante sangre saliera de ella. Yugi lo reconoció de inmediato era aquel tipo que había chocado con el un par de días antes.

—Largate ahora, Duke— exclamó aquel ser jugando con la daga de su mano.— Si no quieres que esto, sea la causa de tu muerte.

Yugi vio como aquél llamado Duke maldigo, cuando el otro sujeto señalo su propia daga. Duck corrió un par de pasos atrás y saltó, sin embargo, nadie escucho la caída pero, tampoco lo vieron subir y así como llegó desapareció.

—Así chicos, se corre a un cobarde —, Hablo de nuevo aquel ser volviendo a jugar con la daga como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Poco segundos después llegaron Tea, la madre de Yugi, y un alguien que Yugi no logro reconocer por completo, pero, se parecía bastante al que jugaba con la daga a excepción que el que llego no tenía la piel morena ni tampoco una cicatriz en la cara que iniciaba en su ojo y terminaba a la mitad de la mejilla.

—¡Bakura!—, logro escuchar que llamaba el de tez blanca al de tez morena con reprimenda.— Te lastimaste, me voy por un segundo, ahg.

No logro de terminar de recriminar a su compañero cuando, Bakura se acerco a Yugi y le entregó el arma con el que jugaba.

—Acabas de conocer el otro lado de la familia, son unos imbéciles — comenzó casualmente Bakura mientras señalaba el símbolo que poseía la daga, dos serpientes comiéndose a una tercera— Guardarla bien, serás lo único que conservaras cuando los exterminemos por completo.

Yugi abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que pasaba, su padre era algo como eso y encima tiene que eliminar a todos lo demás miembros de su otra familia.

—Bakura eso fue muy cruel— volvió a regañar a su casi gemelo.

—Es la verdad Ryo, es mejor decirsela en este momento que después — contradijo Bajura bufando molesto. —Necesitamos matar a eso desgraciados.

Tristan tosió de manera falsa, sabía que no era el momento pero, debía recordarles a esos extraños que literalmente no estaban solos y además que debían resolver eso en un lugar privado.

Bakura asesinó con la mirada aquél que había tosido, aunque le causaba un poco de gracia su cabello, ese chico le recordaba a una carta de Duel Monster que poseía cuando conoció a Ryo, esa era una historia para después.

Joey atrajo la atención de todos cuando poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para demostrar que Yugi no estaba solo, pronto le siguieron Tristan y Tea respectivamente.

—Gracias chicos — habló Yugi conmovido por el acto de sus amigos. Luego analizo bien aquel acto y negó suavemente con la cabeza— No puedo pedirles que arriesgen su vida por mi, no quiero que nada malo les pase.

—Oh, vamos Yugi— Continuo Joey.

—Te perdimos una vez, no podemos dejar que eso vuela ocurir— Exclamó Tea dispuesta a ayudar a Yugi. Tristan asintio mostrando acuerdo con lo que decían sus amigos.

—Lo sentimos pero, no vinimos desde lejos para dejar que nos eches así como así — Dio por terminada la discusión Tristan.

Yugio sonrió agradecido con sus amigos. Tea se le ocurrió una gran idea, saco un marcador negro de la nada y todos colocaron sus manos, ella dibujo una carita sonriente como símbolo de su inquebrantable amistad.

—Bien, bien— Intervino Bakura rompiendo el momento de amistad de los chicos.— Si van a quedarse será necesario enseñarles lo necesario, no quiero que sean un estorbo en el campo de guerra.

Los tres chicos aceptaron gustosos, ayudarían a vencer a Yugi a vencer a esas cosas y también a salvar el mundo.

—Por cierto, Yugi—, intento llamar su atención Ryo de forma calmada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.— Yo soy tu tío, quizás no me recuerde y también tampoco Sora te haya hablado mucho de mi pero, somos familia. Puedes decirme: tío Ryo.

Aunque a Yugi le pareció extraño conocer un tío de la nada asintió y abrazo a su ahora tío, justo cuando pensaba que estaba solo estaba rodeado de seres que lo querían. Yugi cruzó mirada con Yami y este le sonreía enternecido, quizás siempre estuvo acompañado pero, apenas se había dado cuenta.

Sora se junto después junto a Yugi y Ryo, sonrió agradecida a su hermano. Hace mucho que no lo veía y quería saber los detalles en como se terminó casando con Bakura, ella recordaba que él era un amigo de la infancia y siempre molestaba a Ryo, sin mencionar que siempre que Ryo intentaba salir con alguien de forma romántica Bakura siempre arruinaba su cita. Sora rio divertida, seguro que seria una buena historia para después.

—Madre—. Llamó Yugi mirando fijamente a su ascendente.— Sé que quieres protegerme pero, me dañas más ocultando la verdad. Por favor, dime quién fue en verdad mi padre sin mentiras esta vez.

* * *

Bien hola, sé que paso tiempo y jajajajajajajaj

*Le tiran tomatazos*

Seguimos con la historia.

¿Quién es el verdadero padre de Yugi?

¿Por qué la linea colateral perteneciente al padre de Yugi quiere matarlo?

¿Dejaré de hacer chistes malos sobre poner esta historia en hiatus? Quizás sí, no sé.

¿Sora le dirá la verdad a Yugi?

¿Alguien leerá esta mis delirios?

¿Merece un cometario? ¿No? ¿Ni uno solo? ¿Este fic es muy malo?

Ok, ya entendí las señales T.T

Hasta el siguiente capítulo que probablemente sea mañana o en unas horas, lo que suceda primero.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La verdad.

Bakura se encontraba enfrente de Joey, Tristan y Tea; les estaba enseñando como utilizar un arco con flechas que según él estaban conjuradas para matar a la otra línea familiar de Yugi.

Tristan sostuvo con fuerza el arco, sin embargo, su puntería no era muy buena por lo que casi mata a Joey con una flecha de madera con pequeños símbolos en ellas.

—Apunta antes de disparar— reclamó con recelo Joey. Tristan rio burlonamente, y después aventó el arco en dirección a Joey como desafío.

Tea miraba toda la escena con desinterés no es que, le aburtieran sus amigos era todo lo contrario, en cambio, ella creyó que si iba a ese lugar podría hablar con Yugi sobre lo que pasó hace meses. Yugi no merecía aquel trato que recibió de su parte y ella quería cambiar los silencios incómodos que se formaban cuando ambos trataban de entablar conversación más allá de decirse buenos días.

—¡Tea!— gritó Joey con fuerza, hace rato que trataba de llamar su atención pero, siempre fallaba.— Te toca— Joey no trato de sonar grosero cosa contraria a la que sonó, solo que sabía o al menos sospechaba que había pasado entre Yugi y ella, lo que le causaba un mal sabor de boca. Sin mucho apuro entregó el arco a Tea para que tratara de por lo menos intentar concentrar un buen disparo.

Joey miró al cielo, el sol estaba en su máximo punto y la luz se filtraba a través de los árboles. Sonrió cuando escucho a un par de pájaros cantar junto con la brisa al mover la copa de los árboles. Entonces se preguntó: ¿A dónde había ido Yugi con su madre? Él solo sabía que habían partido desde temprano a charlar y que volverían antes de anochecer, aún así sentía curiosad por todo lo que había pasado hace menos de veinticuatro horas. No le importaba mucho, pues, él y sus amigos lucharían juntos para proteger a Yugi y si fuere necesario también para proteger al mundo.

* * *

Los pies le dolían de tanto caminar y también la mochila que había llevado para las provisiones comenzaba a ser pesada. Dejó escapar un suspiro estaban cercar de un riachuelo, dado que, escuchó el agua correr no muy lejos de ahí.

—Ánimo compañero— consoló Yami viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Yugi.— Pronto conocerás todas las respuestas necesarias, solo debes tener paciencia.

Yugi asintió no muy seguro. Él ya no quería prolongar más el tiempo, sin embargo, su madre estaba decidida a prolongar lo más que se pueda haciendo que caminaran en círculos durante horas. Él realmente quería dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón por lo que, sin previo aviso aventó la mochila al piso creando un breve eco en el lugar y posteriormente se sentó dispuesto a no moverse, amenos que le dijeran la verdad. Quizás fue una actitud bastante infantil de su parte pero, si dejaba escapar todo esa oportunidad, la próxima vez sin duda sería muy tarde.

—Compañero — reclamó Yami intentando hacer que Yugi se levantase para seguir con la caminata.

—Dejalo— respondió Sora mirando en dirección de Yami. — ¿Podrías darnos un poco de tiempo a solas? Por favor.

Yami fruncio el ceño aunque no dijo nada. Solo se desvío lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar pero, no tan lejos para proteger a Yugi en caso de que algo salga mal.

Sora por su parte se sentó enfrente de Yugi, lo miró un poco y después acarició su cabeza como su fuera un niño a pesar de su edad; lo abrazó por un momento, e intentaba como comenzar su relato pero, no sabía el cómo hacerlo. Ella dejó un momento que el silencio gobernara y luego comenzó:

—Nuestra familia nunca ha sido normal Yugi.—Supiro— Tú abuelo fue un chamán muy poderoso, él más grande que pudiera haber existido y sin embargo, ni Ryo ni yo hederamos ese poder.

Yugi quiso interrumpir en cambio solo guardo silencio y con una mirada le dijo a su madre continuara.

—Toda la famia vivíamos en el bosque, tú abuela nos crió mientras que tu abuelo trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo en una pequeña cabaña carca de nuestro hogar. Él ahí hacia todo tipo de conjuros y hechizos buenos y malos. Él podía dominar a la perfección el agua y nos decía que su animal espiritual era el águila.

Sora se detuvo de repente, paso con dificultad algo de saliva acarició una flor blanca que se encontraba ahí, como si intentará llenarse de valor.

—Yo no creía en nada paranormal, ya que nunca había visto nada de "otro mundo" pero, Ryo siempre fue muy sensitivo y predijo un día mientras jugábamos con Bakuara que, yo me enamoraría de un ser sumamente poderoso pero, ese amor solo traería dolor y tragedia a este mundo. Yo no le creí. — contuvo el aire y después prosiguió — Entonces cuando tenía veinte años, baje al pueblo para traer a alimentos. Entonces lo vi, alguien tan poco inusual con cabello plateado y ojos rojizos parecían casi rubia pero, estaban vacíos. Cautivada por él, como un insecto a la luz fui hacia el. Le pregunté su nombre y él con una sonrisa dulce me lo dijo: Yuback.

Por alguna extraña razón que Yugi no pudo entender sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda baja y poco después se estremeció completo. Nunca se había sentido así, era como estar intimidado. Yugi hizo una mueca, él era intimidado por un padreque nunca conoció y para colmo ni esta presente ¿o sí?

Sora al ver la expresión de su hijo trató de terminar el relato, pero, al ver la determinación de sus ojos no pudo más que continuar.

—Después de aquella vez nos comenzamos a frecuentar, tiempo después me di cuenta que solo los que poseíamos un don lo podíamos ver, aunque al parecer también tenían cuerpo material en cambio, según ellos los ojos mundanos no los podían ver. Él me explicó que le pertenecía a un batallón y que era el tercer general en rango, por lo que entendí a es que aquél batallón se les llama amaneceres y cuando un general muere quién sigue en línea es el primogénito del general.

Yugi abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, tenía que interrumpir en cambio, su madre levanto su mano en señal de que iba a continuar y que se callara, cosa que yugi hizo.

— Tú padre era un fugitivo, él ya no quería seguir esa vida, por que el trabajo que se le fue asignado fue— Sora intentó no llorar. Ella reprimió un sollozo y continuó — Eliminar la humanidad. Al parecer son exterminadores, cuando ven una tierra fértil van la colonizan y el que la mayoría no sean capaces de verlos les facilita la tarea. Poco después de que me revelará su secreto, tú abuelo se enteró de nuestro amorío así que le lanzó un hechizo para alejarlo de mi y no pasó mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de ti.

Yugi vio como su madre comenzaba a llorar en silencio por lo que rápidamente fue a darle consuelo abrazándola y diciendo que ahora todo estaba bien.

—Tu abuelo en cuanto se enteró, hizo que Ryo se quedara en aquel pueblo junto a tu abuela, y mientras tanto tú abuelo y yo nos fuimos de ahí. Necesitábamos tiempo, fue cuando llegamos a Cuidad Domino, y al llegar a pesar de la exigencia de tu abuelo de que te abortara, decidí tenerte. Por lo qué decidimos que me entrenaría para protegerte pero, no fue suficiente por lo que debíamos buscarte alguien que te proteja, que fuera muy fuerte, y que sobre todo te quisiera ese fue Yami.

Yugi instintivamente busco con la mirada a Yami, y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Yugi sintió algo removerse en su estomago además de sentir su cara arder y tener el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Yugi no entendía sus sentimientos, pronto volvió a su atención hacia su madre.

—Estaban destinados desde el inicio, siempre lo estuvieron. Solo que tu abuelo no quiso que alguien de la familia fuera a cometer otro error y, rompió todo cariño que Yami sentía por ti, para que no sé llegará a enamorar de ti.—Su madre rompió en llanto nuevamente — Eran sacrificios para que estuvieras bien, lejos de ellos, para que no te mataran. Sin embargo, en aquél día del inciendo fue el día en que nos encontraron, y tu abuelo se quedo a detenerlos mientras escapabamos. Intenté cambiar tus recuerdos para que no sufrieras mucho, y aún así estas sufriendo.

Yugi no sabia que decir, tenía muchas emociones juntas encontradas. Intento volver a cruzar mirada con Yami notando que ya no estaba ahí, abrazo más fuerte a su madre tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella quizás se enamoró de un ser equivocado y por un momento se sintió feliz del simple hecho de estar vivo, a pesar de que en algún universo alterno no estaria. Ahogó un suspiro, si le preguntarán a Yugi ambas familias eran igual de extrañas cegados por sus ideales, en cambio, si quería que la tierra siguiera existiendo debía luchar con sus otros familiares y raza. Después de todo no estaba solo.

Sin previo aviso una daga paso tan cerca de Yugi que le provocó una pequeña herida en el cachete. Rápidamente llamó a Yami con el pensamiento pero, a pesar de su insistencia no llegó. Lo que le provocó una puzanda de tristeza y dolor a Yugi, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y tomó la daga que estaba cerca para intentar defenderse.

—Yugi, es hora de tomar el lugar que te corresponde —Habló Duke mirando fijamente a Yugi, y colocó su mano derecha intentando que Yugi la tomara.— Vamos, tu eres el único capaz de tomar el lugar de tu padre y terminar lo que él empezó. ¡Unete o muere!

—Yo creo, que preferimos morir— exclamó alguien detrás de la espalda de Yugi. Cubrió sus ojos y lo atrajo más hacia él. — Es hora que te vayas, a menos que quieras enfrentarte a mí. El faraón de egipto.

—Algún día tendrás que elegir tu lealtad— respondió Duke con recelo— Y si eliges el lado contrario Yuback se sentirá muy decepcionado y no sólo él, también tu rey.

Y así como se llegó Duke, se fue. Sin dejar rastro, solo un olor a muerte y caos.

Aquella persona finalmente quito la mano de los ojos de Yugi. Por un momento quedo estático, y luego reaccionó por la cercanía que tenían, por lo que, Yugi lo empujo haciendo que la otra persona fallera de espaldas.

—¿Pero, cómo?— intentó formular Yugi sin ningún éxito aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.— ¿Realmente eres Yami?

Yami sonrió divertido, y se acerco lo suficiente a Yugi, acarició con delicadeza su mejilla y trato de grabar en su mente como el tierno rostro que mostraba.

—Sí, soy yo. — Corroboró Yami, mientras acercaba cada vez más a la cara de Yugi.— Recordé cuando te conocí, no tenía nada solo eres un ser vagabundo, al parecer cuando encontré a tu abuelo me dijo que estábamos destinados y yo me burlaba de él; él me pidió cuidarte, y fue todo un caos total yo no te quería porque eras mi prisión, cuando realmente eras mi liberación. Un día tu abuelo harto de mi comportamiento violento hacia ti, me hizo una propuesta sí llegase el día que me enamorará de ti por lo que eres y no por conveniencia, me cumpliría un deseó, sin reglas y al cruzar nuestras miradas supe que quería de deseo.

Yami acarició levemente los labios de Yugi con su pulgar, siendo notorio el contraste de piel pues la de Yugi era de tez clara todo lo contrario a la tez morena de Yami.

—Quiero tener un cuerpo material para pasarla junto a ti, mi pequeño Hikari — Término Yami, intentando que el espacio entre ellos disminuyera para así formar un beso. Yamio vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Yugi, y podía jurar como latía con fuerza ambos corazones lo que les aseguraba que estaban vivos.

Hasta que, alguien golpeo en la cabeza a Yami. Yami se levantó furioso para buscar quién fue que se atrevió a parar a aquel beso. Entonces bufo enofado, ese había sido Bakura quién también se quedó pasamado al verlo, momento después llegó Ryo quién también lo miró impactado. Por último llegaron los amigos de Yugi, entonces Yami se sintió incómodo por la situación en la que se intentaba concerserse que no podría llegar a ser peor.

—¿Otro Yugi ?— preguntó sumamente espantado Joey, mientras corría a ver a Yami para verlo mejor.

O tal vez si se se podía. Yami ahogo un suspiro de fastidio y se levanto de suelo mirando a Yugi, quién lo seguía mirando curioso y todavía relajado.

—Pueden verme así — Hablo por primera vez Yami desde que habían llegado los amigos de Yugi— O puede que no. Pueden decirme Yami y soy el protector de Yugi ¿Verdad compañero?

Yugi no entendía a lo que se refería pero al mirar aquellos ojos rubis, muy diferentes a los suyos provocó que bajara disimuladamente la mirada y se rescata con nerviosismo su mirada. Yugi sabia que se había vuelto el centro de atención desde que Yami intentó besarlo, lo que le confundió fue que no se completara el beso. Después abrió los ojos con sorpresa acaso él...

Bakura miró divertido la escena, le causaba gracia. Por alguna extraña razón le recordaban a él y Ryo cuando empezaron a salir. Rio por lo bajo causando que su pareja le jalara una oreja para que se presentará más sensitivo. Bakura bufo, y después simplemente anunció a lo que realmente había venido a primer lugar.

—Yugi— Comenzó Bakura con voz grave forzando a que Yugi le pusiera atención — Descubrimos que Duke pertenece al doceavo escuadrón, es un escuadrón muy bajo a comparación de los demás, sin embargo, no viene solo... Tú padre lo acompaña, yo lo he visto pelear es muy bueno, si intentas enfrentartele lo más seguro morirás. Es por ello, que debemos ir con el último hechicero del pueblo dónde tu madre, Ryo y yo crecimos.

Ryo interrumpió a Bakura con un risa alegre y el continuó:

—¡¿No te parece emocionante?! —Preguntó a Yugi mientras lo abrazaba— Conocerás a tu abuela y también verás que hermoso es el pueblo.—Ryo siguió contando maravillas de aquel lugar, haciendo que Yugi se contiagara de la alegría de su tío.

—¿Y quién es el último hechicero?— preguntó curioso Yugi mientras miraba a Ryo en busca de respuestas.

—Un ser horrible y atroz que no quieres conocerlo, nunca— Respondió a la pregunta Bakura simulando tener un para de escalofríos.

—No seas grosero con tu padre, Bakura—sermoneó Ryo, haciendo que Bakura negra con la cabeza disgustado.

—¡¿Padre?!—. Preguntaron todos al uniso execto Ryo, Bakura, Sora y Yami, este último miraba aburrido la conversación.

—Y no olvidemos a tus hermanos, ellos igual son bastante buenos, no nos vendría mal que nos ayudarán —, comentó Ryo abrazando muy acarameladame a Bakura, provocando que el moreno susurrará un : Ya qué.

La madre de Sora miró, a aquella pareja tan singular. Sonrió nerviosa, se le había pasado un pequeño destella que contarle a Yugi. Miro a Yami quién simplemente parecía ajeno a la conversación, mirando discretamente a Yugi sin que este lo notara, después se dijo que no era tan importante. Seguramente cuando llegarán a allá, ese "secreto" aparecería rápidamente. Sin decir nada, dirigió su mirada en la copa más alta, y ahí estaba él, no había cambiado en nada todo lo contrario a ella. Mostró una diminuta sonrisa y susurro:

—Yuback, ¿Éstas orgulloso de nuestro hijo?

* * *

Bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación.

¿Quién sera el último hechicero?

¿Qué le esperará a Yugi a llegar al lugar?

¿Dejaré de hacer comentarios tontos? Quizás.

Me encantaría a saberla su opinión de la obra es buena, mala, pasable.

Los comentarios no cuestan nada, son gratis. No, ni uno esta bien comprendo :'v


	11. Chapter 10: Seguir parece imposible

**Bueno antes que nada, es necesario aclarar que, Yu-Gi-Oh! No es de mi propiedad. Este es el segundo arco de este tan peculiar fanfic. Tengo agradecimiento infinito hacia AndreinaLuien. Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente para ti, sin duda y otro fanfic que publicare dentro de un par de minutos. Sin duda tus palabras me alentaron mucho porque, estaba planeando eliminar este fanfic ya que, no le vea ningún caso de seguir escribiéndolo. Gracias a tu hermoso comentario me impulso y me hizo dar lo mejor de mi de en cada capítulo que ahorita he escrito, fuiste el ángel que ilumino este fanfic es por ello que aceptaré gustosa tus galletas :3, creo que las palabras se quedan cortas por lo feliz que me hizo sentir tu comentario. Disfruta este capítulo y los siguientes.**

* * *

Yami miró con el ceño fruncido como Joey abrazaba de forma amistosa a Yugi. Él estaba más que consiente de la amistad tan cercana que ellos dos tenían aún así, una pizca de molestia se presentó en él. Intentó no rechinar los dientes y se mordió la lengua con fuerza para no decir un comentario fuera de lugar.

Tristan notó la extraña forma de comportarse del qué según él era un espíritu protector de su amigo. Sin embargo, entre más le rondaba la cabeza con ello más dudas le surgían como ¿Por qué ahora es de carne y hueso si un fantasma no tiene cuerpo físico? ¿Cómo se conocieron él y Yugi? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí con ellos?

Tea iba muy callada e intentó entablar una conversación pero, al notar a su amigo sumergido en sus pensamientos desistió con la idea. Detrás de ella venía al que ella llamaba "El otro Yugi" y aunque fue por breves segundos cruzó con su mirada fría además de dura, lo que causó que Tea bajara la mirada incómoda pues ella creía que aquellos ojos rubis la estaban perforando por alguna razón.

Bakura observó aquel comportamiento, en cambio solo le restó importancia y siguió caminado cerca de Ryo quien hablaba de manera muy animada con su hermana. Aunque Bakura se perdía en la conversación él estaba seguro que ambos se estaban poniendo al día.

—Nuestra madre estará muy contenta de volverte a ver— exclamó emocionado Ryo.

Sora en cambio solo asintió nerviosa e insegura. Ella dudaba de aquella afirmación, desde luego ella nunca imaginó volver frente a frente a su madre y por su mente pasaban un millón de escenas una cada vez peor que la anterior.

—Oye Yug— llamó Joey parando en seco en el sendero de tierra donde estaban.— No tienes la sensación de que no hay nadie más que nosotros.

Yugi miró extrañado a su acompañante levantando ambas cejas en señal de confusión, después miro a ambos lados y un mal sabor de boca se presentó en él.

Bakura quien venia escuchando la conversación ajena le respondió al rubio— El sitio no es muy conocido. No pierdas tu tiempo haciendo preguntas estúpidas.

—Bakura— regañó Ryo de manera inmediatamenta pero, analizó mejor las palabras dichas por el amigo de Yugi.

Todos los demás se detuvieron en seco, era como estar caminado en círculos y la sensación de estar en medio del vacío se presento. Las plantas no parecían ni moverse y el viento había dejado de soplar. Lo que provocó que el silencio se presentara.

—Esto no es normal— afirmó Yami corriendo cerca de Yugi de manera inconsistente para protegerlo.

— ¡Muestrate!— Demandó con recelo Bakura. Sacó entre sus ropas la daga que aún conservaba de su encuentro con Duke.

Una risa grotesca y lúgubre se escucho por todo el lugar, lo que ocasionó que más de uno sintiera un miedo recorrer todo su ser.

—Nos están siguiendo — aseguró Yami acercando más a Yugi hacia él.

—¿Pero, quién? — Interrogó Yugi pasmado intentado asilimar todo.

—No importa, de todas maneras lo eliminare— Afirmó Bakura. Él mantuvo una postura firme dispuesto a atacar en cambio se quedó quieto por un momento.

Aquello era raro, la orientación de todos se perdió. Por momento todos olvidaron dónde estaban y adonde iban.

Yami parpadeó un par de veces intentando de alguna manera poner en orden sus pensamientos, miro a las personas que estaban a su lado y las desconoció por completo. Él no recordaba nada su mente estaba en blanco. Estrujó su cabeza con fuerza intentado hacer algo o al menos tratar de parar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por él, luego una mano cálida se entrelazó a la suya para darle tranquilidad y por fin pudo respirar en paz. Aquellos ojos amatistas lo tranquilizaron e incluso provoco que aquél pequeño tacto se incrementará y estrujara de manera familiar aquella mano.

De pronto, todo se volvió a tranquilizar dejando todos con una pregunta latente y persistente. Miraron el cielo extrañados. Pronto caería la noche además de que las nubes negras señalaban que también llovería. Sólo tenían en mente algo, en el ambiente existían algo raro.

— Aquello no fue normal— aseguró Bakura mientras lentamente se guardaba la daga que hace momentos utilizaba para defenderse.— A partir de ahora necesitamos andar con cuidado, no me gusta nada esta sensación.

Joey estornudó en medio de toda aquella tensión alijerandola un poco. Ryo soltó una carcajada pequeña sin malicia dejando la preocupación que poseía hace poco tiempo. Por el contrario, Tristan pegó un sape en la cabeza rubia ajena, mientras negaba la cabeza.

—¡Imbecil!—. Reclamó entre dientes Joey.—¿Te crees muy gracioso?

Como respuesta su amigo mostró una sonrisa burlona, además de levantar los hombros en señal de desentendimiento. Una nueva riña comenzaba a salir a flote, por suerte su amiga cercana e imponente trato de imponer orden, tardando más tiempo de lo que ella imaginó.

Yugi miraba la escena nervioso, a pesar de ya haber visto a sus amigos discutir en varias ocasiones. Él guardo un silencio pequeño, quizás sería mejor no meterse en la pequeña riña después de todo parecía indicar que Tea ya lo estaba controlando. Un pequeño apretón de manos lo hizo saltar, dirigió su mirar hasta su mano derecha notando la mano intrusa que se aferraba a ella, un pequeño rubor surco en sus mejillas y la vergüenza lo comenzó a invadir. Intentó toser en cambio, él sabia que si lo hacia se ahogaría por lo que intentó quitar su mano lo más gentil que podía. Miro sorprendido como cada vez que intentaba alejarse de aquella mano esta se aferraba más a él.

Finalmente Yugi se digno a mirar al dueño perteneciente de la mano ajena. Sonrió enternecido cuando Yami evitaba contacto visual con el bajando apenado la mirada y huyendo de la suya, cuando después de una búsqueda de ambas miradas, por fin lograron juntarse. Un latido fuerte y unido retumbo en sus propias ojeras.

Sora miraba toda la escena con una ceja arqueada y con un ligero malestar ¿Es que acaso nadie prestaba a atención a la "parejita del año"? Luego ella observó con pesar como Bakura se estaba carcajenado con la pelea verbal que se estaba dando, Ryo regañando a su esposo y soltando alguna que otra risa silenciosa. Sora suspiró sintiendo pena ajena de la chica que intentaba detener toda esa bobería.

Sora sin perder más tiempo y con paso seguro se dirigió a su hijo. Su sonrisa mostraba fastidio, enojo y sobre todo hartazgo. Solo basto con tirar fuerte de la mano de su hijo para deshacer la pequeña unión hecha de ambos.

Yami miró a la mujer con molestia contenida ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él creía que de alguna manera habían llegado a un acuerdo en sus platicas anteriores pero, todo parecía demostrar lo contrario. Se obligó a ahogar alguna protesta y solo se cruzó de brazos evitando decir algo que podría causar una reprimienda por parte de su luz.

Por otro lado, Yugi intentó analizar todo lo que había pasado. Él era quien más dudas solía albergar aún así, intento ignorar todo lo que acaba de pasar. No era un cobarde, en cambio el necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—Hermana, iré a buscar un par de ramas para hacer una pequeña fogata. Bakura intentará crear un pequeño techo con un los suéteres que traíamos para evitar mojarnos, ¿Hermana me éstas prestando atención?

Yugi no notó cuando su tío llegó, ni mucho menos cuando Yami se alejó de él. Una pequeña punzada se albergó en su corazón, intentó dejarla escapar como llego en cambio, no lo logro. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron, sin decir nada más se fue de ahí para ir junto a sus amigos.

— Entonces, Tristan confundió una rata con su calcetín negro— relataba Joey a penas conteniendo la risa.— Él animal chilló cuando intento ponérselo en el pie. El muy tonto cuando se dio cuenta que no era su calcetín, gritó como una niña y no una niña refinada sino una niña con infección estomacal.

Las risas resonaron a causa del eco que existía en aquél lugar. Solo estaban adentrados un par de metros de la carretera principal aún así estar en medio del bosque le daba un toque tétrico que intentaban aligerar con historias graciosas.

—Ja, ja, ja— rió sarcástico Tristan. De pronto mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y tomó la palabra.— No es tan gracioso como cuando tú confundiste al profesor de Educación ambiental con un vagabundo.

Tea finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Ella perfectamente recordaba aquello, su profesor solía no bañarse y dejarse el pelo largo. Era como un hippie sucio, razón por la cual Joey casi golpea al maestro aún a pesar de decir que era profesor. Estaba mal reírse pero, aquella escena fue bastante graciosa después de dos semanas de detención para su amigo de mirada avellana.

Joey con la cara roja de vergüenza intentó a callar lo dicho pero, se detuvo en cuanto no escucho la risa de su mejor amigo. Sí, él lo había visto llegar con la mirada baja y con los puños apretados, trató de hacerlo reír con la historia de Tristan que siempre lo alegraba pero, por alguna razón hoy no. Intentando no mostrarse tan preocupado sin decir palabra, se acerco a Yugi, midiendo sus pasos para no asustarlo o alejarlo.

—También como olvidar cuando fue el festival escolar y a Joey lo obligaron vestirse como "Maid". —comentó Tristan en medio de risas.—Tengo que admitir que te ves mejor como mujer que como hombre.

Joey lo miro enfadado pero, aquello provoco que una pequeña risa se escuchara mientras se convertía en una muy fuerte proveniente de su amigo que hace unos momentos se encontraba distante. Quizás Joey después se arrepentiría de lo que haría pero, sabía que era necesario. Tomó entre sus manos un par de hojas caídas de un árbol a forma de abanico y lo movió con elegancia.

—¿Quién conoce a tal Joey?— exclamó con voz pomposa y muy chillona.— Yo soy una señorita de alta categoría, y por supuesto mi nombre no es Joey. Mi nombre real es Jocelyne.

Varias carcajadas resonaron en el lugar. Ya no eran solo de sus amigos, ahora provenían de los "adultos" del lugar pidiendo aire y también otra actuación. Joey intentó bajar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza en cambio, la levantó aún más y siguió imitando a una chica de la alta sociedad.

Aquélla noche término entre risas y bullicio proveniente de aquél pequeño grupo de jóvenes. En cambio una persona permanecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba a un par de metros de él. Fijó su mirada en el firmamento perdiéndose en la luna y finalmente suspiro. Quizás tenía que hacer lo que su luz ya le había dicho, intentarse llevar mejor con sus amigos no sonaba tan mal. Un mal sabor de boca cubrió su paladar, algo andaba faltal. Todo parecía tan diferente y a la vez tan "normal". Negó con su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, y simplemente fijo su mirada en el conejo oculto en la luna.

...

El amanecer se presentó y con ello el levantamiento de aquél pequeño e improvisado campamento, tomando como testigos a los pájaros que cantaban formando una hermosa melodía.

Joey bostezo y después estiró sus huesos. Tristan lo imitó, en cambio el se sentó en el pasto mirando como la luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Pronto a su lado llegó Tea con una mirada cansada pero, optimista y con un cabello revuelto.

—Siempre dicen que cuando una mujer se levanta parece un ángel — Comenzó una conversación Joey.— Tea rompe la regla, no debe ser una mujer.

Tea protesto y solo Joey se carcajeo con malicia en cambio, las risas contenidas por Tristan casi provocan una fractura en sus costillas aunque éstas terminaron cuando le arrogaron un bolso lleno de quien sabe que cosas, lo que ocasionó que sacara todo el aire que tenia.

—Niño— llamó Bakura a Tristan con indiferencia. — Lleva eso, son algunas cosas que recogí para evitar algunos contratiempos. Sí, queremos seguir con vida debemos llegar hoy.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Joey con miedo que trató disimular.

Bakura estuvo a punto de responder en cambio, Ryo quien llegó corriendo al lado de su esposo le tapó la boca y lo miró mal.

—Porque...— titubeó Ryo mirando hacia el lado contrario de quién había hecho la pregunta. —Mañana... Emm... Es un día festivo. ¡Sí! Eso es, mañana habrá un festín en el pueblo y Bakura no se lo quiere perder. ¿Verdad cariño?

Bakura a regañadientes asintió y posteriormente quitó despacio la mano que aún poseía en su boca. Después sin mucha fuerza jaló de aquella mano, posteriormente plantó un beso a su esposo de manera feroz y decidida. Los tres chicos miraban la escena sintiéndose incómodos e intrusos, por lo que desviaron sus miradas avergonzados.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño—. Habló Bakura cuando termino aquél beso. Miró a Ryo con su cara avergonzada, lo que provocó que se inclinara para besarle la frente de forma cariñosa. Finalmente miró a los presentes y con aquella mirada fría prometió de manera silenciosa que sí alguno de ellos hablaban de lo que ocurrió terminarían muertos.

—Debemos irnos—. Rompió el silencio Yami con una cara de aburrimiento.— Por alguna extraña razón el tiempo pasa muy rápido además de qué, las aves han dejado de cantar y todo parece morir.

Yugi con paso lento llego hasta el lado de Yami, frotando sus ojos en señal de sueño. Sí, su apariencia había cambiado pero, seguía siendo el mismo niño que no se quería levantar. Yami intento no presentar ninguna emoción, en cambio sonrió con ternura cosa que no fue desapercibida por dos de los amigos de Yugi.

—¡Buenos días!—. Exclamó con alegría Yugi ahogando un suspiro.— ¿Cómo haremos para no volver a caminar en círculos y perder otro día?

Todo el mundo tenía la misma duda, en cambio no había muchas soluciones. Joey abría y cerraba la boca a causa de Tristan quien le daba un sape por cada idea descabellada que salía de su amigo. Tea en cambio miraba que la marcas que había hecho para ir a un arroyo cerca para ir a tomar agua y no perderse se comenzaban a borrar. Bakura intentaba crear un camino de luz sin éxito y Ryo intentaba verificar la madera, en cambio los árboles sonaban bofos.

Yami intentaba concentrase en una solución, pero, siempre terminaba con su mirada puesta en Yugi, analizando todo sobre él, destacando sus gestos al pensar, su cabello desordenado y como sus ojos se filtraba con la luz destacando sus ojos lilas. Yami parpadeó confundido, y fijo nuevamente su vista en Yugi notando que sus flequillos se encontraban de los lados contrarios, es decir que en el lado derecho tenia dos flequillos en lugar de tres. Algo no estaba bien.

No solo eso, todo parecía tan raro para él. Intentó analizar todo lo mejor que la migraña en su mente le pedía. Un sudor frío paso sobre él, y tomando el coraje cuando lo comprendió. Con una daga en su mano fue directamente hacia su luz quizás cometiendo una locura. Sin pensar mucho sus acciones apuñaló a Yugi ante la vista sorpresiva de todos y el gritó de horror de su madre. Finalmente se apuñaló a si mismo.

* * *

Quizás este capítulo quedo un poco confuso pero, prometo que los en los demás capítulos se va a ir aclarando este asunto. Oficialmente este es el segundo arco de la historia.

De nuevo mil gracias a AndreinaLuien, por hacer una critica que me va ir apoyando como fanficker, con respecto del otro fanfic, prometo actualizarlo solo que me he enfocado tanto en este (es el mas largo xD) que no me ha dado mucho tiempo actualizar el otro. El porque desaparecí por mucho tiempo es que, la universidad se esta volviendo algo complicada y quería almenos tener varios capítulos para actualizar seguido. Hoy fue el día en el que llegue a mi propia marca personal y he aquí el resultado.

Segundo aviso, comenzaré a publicar todo los sábados, generalmente por esta hora o probablemente más temprano. Bueno, creo que es todo.

¿Merece comentarios?


	12. Chapter 12: La realidad es frágil

**La realidad es frágil**

Despertó con una violenta tos y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? Miro a su alrededor notando el techo de su habitación, el tapiz celeste de esta. En las cortinas blancas se filtraba la luz del sol. El cuerpo le dolía por alguna extraña razón, cerro los ojos pero, seguidamente su despertador sonó provocando que terminara de apagarlo.

Se dirigió a su baño personal mirando en el espejo las ojeras que poseía. Bajó su mirada por instinto, como si algo le faltara, golpeo en el aire buscando, tentando y encontrando solo aire. Entrecerró los ojos de forma curiosa, y se quitó la parte superior de su piyama encontrando un tatuaje bastante particular en su pecho pues, era una pirámide invertida con un ojo en medio. Paso sus manos entre aquél tatuaje con cariño y ternura, un recuerdo borroso llegó a él. Por alguien estaba ese tatuaje estaba ahí, sin comprender porque comenzó a llorar dirigió nuevamente su mirada al espejo.

Un pequeño pensamiento cruzó su mente, no era la mejor versión de si mismo pero, aún podía estar peor por lo que sin apuro comenzó a colocarse su uniforme de color azul después, simplemente abrió el gabinete que funcionaba como botiquín y tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

—Compañero, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pronunció una voz muy cerca de él. Dio un respingo al no encontrar aquella voz. Busco entre todos lados en cambio lo dejo pasar.

—Me estoy volviendo loco—. Susurró para él mismo, aún mirando sus ojos amatistas, que comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos, en el espejo. Lavo su cara con pesar y cansancio, después los dientes y por último se arreglo un poco su cabello.

Salió de su cuarto colgando su mochila y bajó las escaleras para tomar su desayuno. Fue cuando miro a su padre, madre y abuelo platicando animadamente lo que, le contagio de alegría.

—Felicidades por el aumento, amor—. Felicitó su madre a su padre mientras le arreglaba la corbata para que esta quedara más justa.— Eres un pilar fundamental para tu trabajo.

—Lo sé, cariño— Concordó su padre mientras tomaba el café de aquella taza humeante.— Si sigo a este paso, pronto seré un supervisor. Es el puesto que merezco.

—Eso suena genial, padre—. Finalmente intervino Yugi tomando asiento a lado de su abuelo, y sirviéndose un poco de té.— Por cierto, sé que estas ocupado pero, podrías irme a ver jugar, aunque sea una sola vez en mi partido de fútbol.

—Yugi, por supuesto que sí, campeón. Mi hijo en las finales, eso no me lo puedo perder.— Respondió lleno de orgullo su padre. — Por supuesto que eres nada más que un digno sucesor del apellido "..."

Yugi frunció el ceño, no había escuchado aquel apellido. Era su apellido y aún así ni el mismo lo recordaba, todo comenzaba a darle de vueltas. Intentó calmarse mirando la corbata roja de su padre, le parecía tan familiar y aún así ni el sabía el por qué.

—Hijo, llegarás tarde a la escuela.— Recordó su madre. Yugi miro en su muñequera el reloj digital que su padre le había comprado por su cumpleaños confirmando efectivamente que sí, pronto si no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

Sin perder tiempo salió corriendo de su casa, chocando en la esquina de su avenida con su amigo que también iba tarde a la escuela. Una sonrisa surco en su rostro cuando noto que llevaba una bicicleta con asiento, a pesar de que aún no la tuviera obligaría a su amigo Joey a llevarlo.

Yugi tenía que admitir que le encantaba que el aire chocara en su cara, lo hacia sentir vivo y por si fuera poco también especial. Era una rutina que aunque peligrosa, seguía siendo grandiosa.

—Yug, debemos dejar de llegar de ir tarde. Algún día de estos Karita no nos dejará entrar.— Hablo Joey con burla contenida, su profesor era buena persona y ellos sabían que no debían dudar de aquella bondad.

—Luego vemos eso Joey, hay que ir rápido. — Exclamó de manera efusiva Yugi mirando como el semáforo rojo ahora estaba en verde.— Tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado, y no quiero perderla.

Así pasaron esquivando personas y autos, casi muriendo en el intento pero, todo eso valió la pena cuando llegaron hasta la entrada casi cerrada, logrando entrar por muy poco. Joey adentro de la escuela estacionó su bicicleta y ambos subieron corriendo las escaleras. Para llegar con la sorpresa que su profesor de primera hora faltaría a causa de su delicada salud.

—No sé como le hacen—. Habló con sinceridad Tristan abrazando a ambos chicos por los hombros.— Sí hubiera sido yo, seguramente ya estaría realizando algún castigo que el profesor pusiera.

Joey sonrió con burla y deshizo el abrazo formado por su amigo, para crear una llave que inmovilizó la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Yugi simplemente termino por alejarse tomando asiento cerca de la ventana observando el paisaje.

—Ignorar así a tu novia.— Dijo una voz en su oído, lo que provocó que saltara un poco de la impresión. — Que caballeroso de su parte, Yugi Mutō.

Yugi miró a su ex-mejor amiga de la infancia, y sonrió un poco. Se mantuvo quieto, sabía que cualquier cosa terminaría con una pelea de por medio y una reconciliación, cabe aclarar que a él le encantaban sus reconciliaciones. Al darse cuenta que había estado más de un minuto en silencio, sonrió nervioso.

Por primera vez en el día podía analizar todo con mayor profundidad. Tea era la misma y aún así la veía diferente en cuanto a personalidad, algo andaba mal. ¿Cuál es el problema? Realmente a Yugi no le molestaba, le encantaba pero, otro problema y una voz en su mente le decía que no estaba feliz por Tea, era por alguien más.

Un recuerdo vino a él, y su mente le dolió. ¿Desde cuando recordar cosas le causaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable? La palabra te amo sonaba con fuerza, oor el contrario la voz que provenía de repitiendo yo también no era de la persona que tenía en frente, era alguien más y por alguna extraña razón buscaba a esa persona en sus recuerdos aunque el dolor lo matara.

Tea simplemente suspiró cansada y camino de forma lenta hasta Yugi con la intención de hablar con lo que sucedía con él esta mañana. Ella sentía que no era el mismo Yugi que conocía.

—Los tórtolos ya van a empezar.— Exclamó de forma burlesca Joey.— Ven Tristan, desde que ellos salen ni nos prestan atención.

— Sí —. Apoyo Tristan fingiendo llorar, ocultando su cara con su antebrazo.— Ellos solamente nos hacen de lado ¡Pobres de nosotros!

Yugi planeaba contradecir lo que decían sus amigos, en cambio el estruendo que hizo el azote de la puerta corrediza lo alerto. De ella se notaba un chico con su mismo uniforme azul, cabello en estrella de tres colores diferentes y sobre todo sofocado.

— Lo siento... Prometo no volver llegar tarde... Otra vez—. Logro apenas y conectar las palabras intentado recuperar el aliento. Cuando levanto su cabeza se dio cuenta que el profesor no estaba por lo que, la agacho su cabeza incomodo sintiéndose estúpido por hacer una escena. Atem Sennen, nunca hacia una escena. Con mal humor se sentó en su lugar aventando su mochila en la butaca y mirando a todos con una mirada de odio para que volvieran hacer lo que sea que habían estado haciendo antes de su llegada, lo cual término por funcionar. Pronto el salón se volvió a llenar de bullicio por parte de los estudiantes.

Yugi no quería apartar la mirada del chico que acaba de llegar, le resultaba tan familiar y a la vez tan ajeno. Una escena se repetía sin cesar en su mente Sennen y el riendo por alguna causa. Su pecho se llenó de nostalgia y pronto aquél sentimiento se volvía cada vez más aprensivo.

—Vaya, esta vez ese chico corrió con suerte.— Comentó con asombro Tristan sacando a Yugi de su ensoñación. Tristan seguía viendo que de alguna manera aquél chico también tenia mucha suerte.

—Sí—. Llegó de improvisto Miho, mejor amiga de Tea, para aclarar lo que ella escuchó.— Se rumorea que de hecho que nuestro profesor de matemáticas, lo odia. Debido a que se acostó con su hija y que la dejó embaraza. Dicen que desde entonces el profesor busca excusas para expulsarlo de la escuela.

Todos miraron aquella revelación intrigados. Aunque Yugi, apenas lograba recordar de dónde la conocía a ella, sus recuerdos se hicieron borrosos, sin saber por qué un dolor se hizo presente en su corazón y sus ojos querían comenzar a lagrimear por lo que cerro sus ojos, evitando llorar. Por alguna razón quería que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto, no quería que en realidad aquél joven estuviera en una relación con alguien más. Si aquello era ser egoísta entonces Yugi era un bastardo egoísta.

—Si tienes algo que decir de mi, hazlo de frente.— Aquella voz sonó tan familiar para Yugi que se obligó abrir los ojos encontrándose con aquella persona tan poco común. — Odio que hablen mal de mi a mis espaldas.

—Oye, no lo hizo con mala intención. — Intervino de forma rápida Joey para evitar, un mal entendido.— Es solo que es Miho. Ya sabes como es ella.

Tristan sintió eso como una ofensa para su amor platónico pero, lo dejo pasar. Sí, ellos estaban aún paso como aquél sujeto, con el que tenían esa extraña y nada disfrútale conversación, de ser expulsados de la institución.

Sennen se mofó, queriendo comenzar una pelea en cambio, cuando su mirada se encontró con el capitán del equipo de fútbol se mostró más furioso. Yugi intento no encogerse en su lugar, aquella mirada lo estaba perforando pero, aquello solo provocó que el dolor de su pecho aumentar como sus ganas de llorar.

—Será mejor que cuide su lengua—. Amenazó avivando el rubí de sus ojos que le daban un toque psicópata. — La próxima vez no me contendré, solo porque sea mujer.

Como llegó se fue dejando un par de miradas sobre ellos y un silencio incómodo en el salón, provocando que nadie quisiera romperlo, evitando siquiera soltar aire pero, un "qué miran" por parte del temido Sennen o como lo apodaban "Yami" por su comportamiento, los hizo poner poco a poco el desorden del salón de clases.

El día siguió sin mayores contratiempos, y solo faltaba por parte de Yugi terminar su entrenamiento de fútbol. No, a él no le gustaba, ni tampoco era el mejor en su opinión pero, su padre lo había obligado a estar dentro. A él le gustaban mas los juegos de mesa, de destreza y por supuesto aquellos que aumentarán su capacidad mental. Sí, le encantaban los juego.

—¡Por aquí!—. Gritó con fuerza Joey para tratar de llamar su atención. Él estaba libre, un buen pase y seguro sería anotación.

Yugi miro hacia detrás, siendo seguido por el equipo contrario. Un tripe y paso a alguien que era el doble de su tamaño. Una sonrisa burlona surco en su rostro. Joey estaba justo en frente del portero, necesitaba darle un pase certero para un gol.

La respiración de Yugi estaba agitada y el cansancio en su cuerpo se hizo presente. Con parte interna lanzo un tiro que parecía ir a portería en lugar un pase, lo que confundió al portero que descuido a Joey provocando que conectara el balón hacia la dirección de la esquina izquierda, provocando la anotación de la victoria.

—¡Gooooooooooool!— Grito con frenesí Yugi soltando el aire que no sabía que él había estado reprimiendo. A pesar del cansancio corrió hasta el lado de su amigo chocando sus manos, y Tristan llego saltando por detrás de su amigo provocando que casi ambos cayeran.

Un pitido sonó dando por terminado la sesión de hoy.—¡Terminamos por hoy!— habló el entrenador sosteniendo la bolsa de balones que utilizaron ese día. — Muchachos acérquense.

Joey, Tristan y Yugi se quedaron atrás pues el cansancio ya había hecho de las suyas. Así que con paso lento fueron hasta su entrenador. De camino hacia él escuchaban como marcaba varios errores que habían tenido, exigiendo no volver a repetirlos. En cuanto los tres llegaron con él, su rostro malhumorado cambio a uno alegre.

—Muchachos, muy bien.— Los felicito como siempre había hecho desde el primer día que habían hecho la práctica para entrar al equipo.— Con ustedes en el equipo volveremos a ser los campeones otro año consecutivo.

Yugi sonrió nervioso sosteniendo el manojo de nervios que aquello significaba. A ellos siempre sin importar que, eran los encargados de hacer girar el juego, y la única "obligación" que tenían los demás era mandar el balón hacia Joey, Yugi o Tristan. Ahogó un suspiro sabiendo lo que eso significaba más entrenamiento para él.

El entrenamiento nunca fue su fuerte favorita. Su padre lo obligaba a entrenar sin descanso todos los días, al menos de eso estaba seguro. Tan solo pensar en eso, ya estaba cansado.

En cuanto los gritos del de entrenador cesaron, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa. Joey y Tristan se estaban molestando entre si, mientras se golpeaban con toallas modas. Yugi suspiro cansino colocándose la camisa azul a cuadros que compró en una tienda de descuento. Se miró al espejo y se sintió extraño, fue como un déjà vú. Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía alistarse para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa su cita así lo ameritaba.

Cuando arreglaba su cabello de forma casual, no pudo evitar sentir que lo hacia por compromiso no porque realmente quisiera ir. Suspiró frustrado es como si su corazón ya tuviera dueño y latiera por alguien más y no por Tea precisamente. Se sintió mal, como un imbécil él realmente no sentía nada por ella y Tea no se merecía que la trataran así. Una decisión se hizo presento, hoy sería el día en que su relación daría fin, era lo mejor para ambos.

—Joey, Tristan—. Proclamó su atención Yugi atándose los zapatos.— Me adelantaré por hoy.

Los dos asintieron deteniendo su pequeña riña. Joey miró de forma pícara a Yugi, pronto Tristan le siguió el juego tomando una risa maliciosa.

—Sí. Solo que no se diviertan tanto no nos gustaría ser tíos tan rápido —. Se burló Joey, con las carcajadas de fondo de Tristan. Yugi se avergonzó pero, tampoco contradijo lo dicho y solo salió molesto del vestidor.

—¡Ah! Son mis mejores amigos en cambio, solo pido que dejen de hacer sus insinuaciones.— Se quejaba en voz alta Yugi, cabe decir que realmente eso no le importaba era otra cosa, mientras cruzaba la calle.— Ya bastante tengo con las de mis padres para que...

Un "cuidado" se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de una bocina de auto y varios gritos de espanto. Después sintió como alguien lo había lanzado lejos, luego un dolor intenso en su columna baja, cabeza y manos. Algo viscoso y caliente salía de la parte superior de su ceja, el supuso que era sangre.

Un zarandeo intenso, le hizo volver a la realidad. —¡Oye, Hey, responde, ¿Estas bien?! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!—. Tantas preguntas y órdenes, que el mismo no sabia ni como responder, en cambio su voz sonó tan familiar lo que le obligó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Miró a aquellos ojos rubí que en la mañana lo miraban fríos y furiosos, ahora se encontraban genuinamente preocupados que en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos reflejaron tranquilidad.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Estas bien?—. Preguntó nuevamente de forma rápida atropellando las palabras en el proceso.

Yugi miraba a la gente a su alrededor, y también al parecer al conductor pidiéndole disculpas. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, sin duda él se encontraba exhausto. Analizando la pregunta dicha por su compañero de clases asintió aún sin saber que estaba pasando.

—¡No me la creo!—Exclamó aún asustado Sennen junto a él. — Debes... Vamos al hospital más cercano. Creo que hay uno en una cuadra, te llevaré a emergencias.

Yugi dejó de escuchar lo que su salvador decía, solo veía mover sus labios mientras aún se mostraba menos asustado. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras volvía recuperar la compostura. Sin perder tiempo, además de la falta de la respuesta de Yugi, Atem lo cargó en su espalda y corriendo sin descanso. Yugi era más pesado de lo que imaginó, en cambio la adrenalina hizo lo suyo lo que provocó que llegará muy pronto a el hospital. Yugi cerro los ojos siendo llevado de manera veloz hacia las enfermeras.

—¡Por favor, despierta. Yugi no me dejes solo!—. De nuevo cerrando los ojos escucho a aquella voz que le suplicaba despertar y aún así no lograba hacerlo con facilidad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos notando el color blanco de las paredes y el techo. La cabeza le dolía demasiado pero, la mayor sorpresa fue ver a Sennen dormido en una silla junto a su lado. Miro por la ventana confirmando que ya era de día, una duda se presentó en él ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Se intento levantar de la cama pero una punzada proveniente de la costilla inferior lo hizo detener, lo que ocasionó que cayera de forma ruidosa de la cama.

—No lo hagas— advirtió reprimiendo bostezos su acompañante.— Solo te ocasionará más dolor. Para ser alguien que casi fue arroyado por un camión sigue tentando su suerte.

Atem ante lo dicho lanzo una sonrisa con sorda, aún a pesar de todo Yugi no se movió ni hablo ocasionando que, Sennen volteara la cabeza mirando todo el lugar inspeccionándolo de fondo.

A pesar de la situación Yugi realmente se sintió bien, su corazón estaba feliz aunque al recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana se entristeció y su corazón dolió.

—¿Por qué me odias?—. Aquella pregunta realizada por Yugi, desencajó la mandíbula del aquel supuesto chico problema pues nunca se la esperó. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o en cerio no recordaba nada? ¿En serio el accidente provocó tanto daño para que olvidará parte de su memoria?

—No te odio, no del todo—. Respondió con simpleza Atem mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Una duda se hizo presente en él, decirle la verdad o la mentira. Escogió la mentira.—Solo que siempre creí que sería, ya sabes... Ammm... El estúpido cliché del tipo popular.

Yugi se sintió feliz. 'No te odio" sin duda fueron las palabras favoritas que pudieron salir de su acompañante. Por alguna extraña razón le encantaba su voz profunda, era un gusto pecaminoso que no le diría a nadie. Ese secreto solo le pertenecía a él.

Una pequeña risa salio de Yugi sintiéndose aliviado, en cambio se arrepintió cuando el dolor llegó otra vez a él y el quejido de dolor fue prueba de ello, lo que provocó que Yami lo mirara con una cejar arqueada y tirándole de loco. Pues Yugi nunca logró considerase así mismo como popular, tampoco como marginado, era el punto medio.

—No soy popular— afirmó con soltura.— Soy, solo un chico normal.

Atem aún sin poder creer lo que le dijo Yugi, lo miro desconfiando. — Sí ser capitán del equipo de Fútbol de la escuela y estrella, además de tener la novia más popular de la escuela sin contar, que todo el mundo te habla, no es ser popular. Entonces, ni puta idea de lo que sea.

Yugi lo miro extrañado, luego analizó mejor las palabras dichas por él. Sí, quizás si sea popular después de todo. Yugi bajo la mirada apenado, su presencia por alguna razón lo hacia más humano pero, también más sentimental.

Un silencio incómodo reino en el lugar. Atem mirando el reloj de la pared recordó que debía procurar asegurarse que Yugi no tuviera fiebre gracias a que una herida comenzaba a infectarse, no del accidente una que ya tenia desde antes. Con paso lento llegó hasta Yugi y se sentó sobre la cama, colocó una mano en la frente ajena, esperando que se encontrará bien.

Ni él se hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría después. Miro sorprendido lo que estaba pasando. Sí, Yugi Mutō lo estaba besando, aunque más bien él estaba apretando sus labios con los suyos.

Atem como pudo lo aventó lejos de él. —¡¿Qué carajos intentas?!

Yugi simplemente bajo la mirada analizando todo. Ni el mismo lo sabía por qué lo había hecho. Frunció su ceño enojándose consigo mismo, es solo que algo lo impulso. Quizás fue el toque suave que recorrió en el una descarga eléctrica, la colonia atrapante que lo envolvió y cegó sus sentidos o su aliento chocando con el suyo propio. Le había gustado, la sensación de sus labios fue electrizante, atrapante y explosiva. Quizás sonará tonto pero, aún sentía las mariposas en su estomago volando y su corazón latía sin poder parar. No se arrepentía de nada.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Te estoy hablando?!— Demandó Yami sujetándolo de los hombros demandando una respuesta.— ¡Deja de burlarte de mi!

Yugi suspiro. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano ajena impidiendo separarse de ella. Aún sin pensar bien en sus acciones, evitando que el agarraré de Yami se detuviera.

—Yo...— comenzó Yugi, cerrando su boca sin saber que decir.— No sé que pasó, tal vez, me deje llevar.

Atem lo miro enfadado, quitando su brazo de manera brusca de aquél agarrare provocando una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Yugi.— Pues ve y besa a tú novia. Deja de jugar conmigo. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Te parece divertido venir y fingir que me quieres, para terminar botado otra vez por ti?!

Yugi calló, sintiéndose culpable apretó sus labios y enrolló las sábanas debajo de él. Por primera vez se sintió un verdadero miserable ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Qué había pasado en realidad? Si amaba a Atem ¿Qué hacía con Tea?

—¡Responde!—. Gritó entre llanto Atem. Yugi abrió los ojos de sorpresa nunca imaginó que alguien como él llorara.—¡Deja de jugar, ve que me haces daño!

Yugi se sentía estúpido. Miro a Sennen hecho un desastre por su culpa, intento defenderse o decir algo y de momento millones de pensamientos golpearon su frente. Observó la piel blanca de Atem sintiéndose extrañado. Parpadeó confundido sin saber que hacer en realidad. Luego, a su mente vinieron imágenes de un fantasma inerte y de fondo un bosque.

Una voz llegó hasta sus oídos repitiendo lo mismo. "¡Yugi, por favor, despierta!" cada vez con más frecuencia. ¿Pero de que hablaba? Ya esta despierto ¿Verdad?

Todo se volvió borroso para él, mirando como todo se volvía oscuro. Recordando nada.

* * *

Finalmente despertó ante las miradas preocupadas por todos, notando casi el lagrimeo de los ojos de Yami, casi no conteniendo su alegría abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Compañero. Nunca vuelvas a dejarme así. Te lo suplicó —. Susurró con la voz rota es su oído derecho Yami. Quizás fue también que por eso estrecho aún mas el abrazo, realmente extrañaba a ese Yami protector y que lo hacia sentir seguro.

* * *

 **HolaAndreinaLuienHolaAndreinaLuien tengo que admitir que tus comentarios me hacen más feliz que cualquier cosa en la vida. Espero que los errores hayan disminuido, la verdad es que mi computadora no corrige bien los errores pero, en internet encontré un lugar donde los corrige. Tus consejos me gana ayudado muchísimo, de todo corazón gracias. Puedes seguir dando consejos o críticas púes siento que así mejoro yo y por lo tanto también la historia.**

 **Bueno con respecto del fic de pequeña soledad, en realidad Yugi murió en un accidente automovilístico pero, el coche era de Atem. Pensé que no era necesario mencionarlo pero me equivoque xD pronto corriguire eso XD. Me alegró que en realidad te gustara mucho, ese sin duda es uno de mis fics favoritos que más me encanto escribir.**

 **También con respecto al comentario anterior de este fic. En realidad es una referencia a un fanfic de las tortugas ninja, no recuerdo el nombre solo que lo leí hace varios años ya y púes me encanto y dejo una gran marca en mi. Por otro lado Jack siempre fue mi personaje favorito de toda la saga de piratas del Caribe y puede que lo haya agregado inconscientemente xD. No sé. todo puede pasar xD.**

 **Bueno, siento que me hace falta desarrollar más a los personajes porque lo siento bastante planos y realmente podría decirse que este cap es de "relleno" pero tiene puntos importantes que sirven como relevancia en la trama. Intentaré darle un buen desarrollo de personajes, lo prometo. Sólo es cuestión de pulir un poco.**

 **Y muchísimas gracias por seguirle dando oportunidad a este fic. De hecho te iba a dedicar otro One-Shot con respecto a las fechas de este mes de noviembre pero, no esta terminado y la entrega de un proyecto se adelanto además de varios inconvenientes y ese fic lo estaría subiendo como por el próximo jueves.**

 **Hay un capítulo que te quiero dedicar de este fic, no es relleno XD es todo lo contrario,así que ese será un buen capítulo.**

 **Por último la referencia que hace el título del capítulo es de Esquizofrenia natural. Deberían hechar un vistazo a su contenido hace muy buenos documentales y en su canal secundario sube buenos vídeos.**

 **Bueno, ahora si creo que es todo.**

 **¿Merece comentarios este capítulo?**


End file.
